


Think angst

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Sfere maledette [5]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, Anorexia, Bulimia, Character Death, F/M, Flash Fic Collection, Incest, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Suicide
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ha partecipato al Challenge Think Angst.What if e probabilmente anche AU che coinvolgono i personaggi di Dragonball Z. Una serie di scene particolarmente tristi e introspettive, perché il dolore può toccare tutti.





	1. Chapter 1

Capitolo 1 Suicidi

01\. Coltello

Le nuvole candide solcavano il cielo azzurro, sopra la serie di lapidi. Le fotografie di Bulma, Vegeta, Gohan e degli altri eroi erano più o meno ingiallite. Le lapidi erano ingrigite, solo una, più vicina alla casetta a forma di cupola, era ancora candida.

Davanti ad essa stava una figura femminile ingobbita. 

Pan sollevò il coltello da cucina, guardando la propria immagine riflessa nella lama liscia, e sorrise. Si allontanò una ciocca di capelli ingrigita da davanti al viso e unì le ginocchia. Sollevò la testa, segnata da delle rughe profonde, e accarezzò la lapide bianca. Le sue labbra sottili tremavano, lasciando scoperti i denti ormai irregolari.

“Ho sbagliato a farti allenare, del mio nonnino avevi solo il nome nipotino mio” sussurrò. Sollevò la mano e accarezzò la scritta incisa nel marmo: ‘Goku jr.’. 

Strinse l’elsa di legno del coltello con entrambe le mani, fino a far sbiancare le nocche delle mani ossute, dalla pelle ingiallita segnata da macchie nere.

“Questa volta non sarò io a seppellire un altro caro” disse con voce stanca. Si conficcò il pugnale nella gola, incidendo la pelle, il sangue schizzò sulla lapide e sporcò il vetro sopra la fotografia. Coprendo la figura sorridente del bambino e gocciolando sulla superficie candida.

Il corpo di Pan cadde nell’erba umida e il coltello, sporco di sangue, rimase abbandonato nella mano aperta della donna.

02. Corda

Yamcha si sporse sulle punte dei piedi e appoggiò la mazza da baseball nell’ultimo ripiano dello scaffale di legno, accanto alla fotografia ingiallita di Pual, intento a sorridere con gli occhi chiusi. 

Il terrestre si grattò la guancia, si passò il polpastrello sulla macchia nera sotto le rughe intorno agli occhi, il suo viso invecchiato era ingrigito. Si sfilò il cappellino e rimise i talloni a terra. Si voltò e fece un paio di passi, lanciò il copricapo sul tavolo, sopra il giornale. Quest’ultimo era ingiallito dal tempo, spiegazzato, nella prima pagina riportava la foto di un giovane Yamcha con la coppa di baseball tra le mani e la sua squadra festante alle spalle.

Yamcha raggiunse lo specchio e lo raddrizzò, sporcando di lunghe strisce nere il muro, si allontanò un paio di ciocche bianche da davanti al viso. Sentì dei tonfi, delle sirene e sorrise.

Le luci blu delle macchine della polizia si rifletterono sui vetri del suo appartamento.

“Per un po’ di conti non pagati la fanno davvero tragica, in fondo un tempo ho salvato questo pianeta” biascicò Yamcha. Si leccò le labbra, sentendole secche e si girò. Salì sulla sedia, afferrò i lembi della corda e infilò la testa nel cappio. Spinse la sedia e la fece cadere a terra con un tonfo, l’osso del collo si spezzò di netto, mentre la corda si stringeva intorno a lui.

La sua ombra appesa, leggermente intenta ad ondeggiare, si allungava sulla parete illuminata dalle luci blu.

03\. Veleno

C18 si appoggiò alla parete rosa della Kame-house e chiuse gli occhi. Si allontanò un ciuffo di capelli biondi da davanti agli occhi, le sue iridi azzurre brillarono glaciali. Avvertì una serie di fitte al petto, infilò la mano sotto la casacca e ne estrasse una fiala.

_ “Quindi se bevo questa sostanza risulterà del veleno per me?” domandò C18. Piegò di lato la fiala e guardò il liquido azzurrognolo, batté un paio di volte le palpebre e si girò verso Bulma. _

_ “Sì, sta attenta” le rispose la scienziata. _

C18 stappò la fiala e se la avvicinò alle labbra, annusò e soffiò. Sentì le narici bruciare e chiuse gli occhi.

“Alla tua salute Crilin, in qualsiasi paradiso o inferno tu ti trovi” sancì. Si portò il bordo alle labbra e diede una sorsata. Il suo cervello iniziò a dare una serie di errori a cascata, la sua visuale divenne totalmente blu, mentre delle scintille sprizzavano da tutti i circuiti del suo corpo. I suoi arti si piegarono in modo innaturale e cadde a terra schiantata, chiuse gli occhi e si spense.

04\. Pistola

C17 infilò i proiettili nel fucile, caricandolo, allungò le gambe e sospirò. Il collo dalla pelle pallida era arrossato sotto il fazzoletto che portava e gli stringeva la pelle. Accarezzò il manico di legno levigato della sua arma.

“Sei sempre stato il mio migliore amico” bisbigliò. Socchiuse gli occhi, li sentiva bruciare e strinse le gambe.

“Come cacciatore e come cyborg non ti preferirei nemmeno una macchina da corsa”. Aggiunse con voce roca, fu scosso da una serie di brividi. Si portò la canna alle labbra e chiuse gli occhi, i capelli neri gli aderivano al viso. “Per questo, mio fidato, non posso chiederlo a nessun altro”. Aggiunse.

< Ora aiutami ancora una volta, fammi raggiungere mia sorella > pensò, sentendo il metallo sotto le labbra. Premette il grilletto e lo sparo risuonò nella stanza.

Uno stormo di corvi spiccò il volo fuori dalla finestra.

05\. Fuoco

“Miliardario sposa donna della sua vita. Il bellissimo e atteso matrimonio si svolgerà …” lesse a bassa voce la ragazzina. Lanciò il giornale a terra, la carta s’impregnò di liquido, scurendosi. Pan inspirò, sentendo la puzza della benzina che copriva il pavimento, le iridi nere erano liquide. Infilò la mano in tasca e ne estrasse un accendino, l’aprì e lo fece scattare. Guardò la fiammella e sorrise.

“Spero che tu possa bruciare all’inferno con lei, Trunks” bisbigliò. Lasciò cadere l’accendino e la benzina intorno a lei prese fuoco, avvolgendola.

Le sue urla riempirono l’aria.

06\. Vetro

Bra si avvicinò allo specchio, si accarezzò il viso sentendo le rughe sotto le dita. I capelli grigi le incorniciavano il volto pallido, le occhiaie le lasciavano dei segni neri intorno agli occhi azzurri. Passò più volte l’indice sulle macchie nere e rabbrividì vedendo una macchia giallastra accanto al mento.

“Una vita senza bellezza non è vita” ringhiò. Gettò a terra lo specchio frantumandolo e ghignò. Afferrò il bordo del vetro, i polpastrelli si tagliarono e il sangue scivolò lungo il vetro, oscurando il suo riflesso. Premette il frammento dello specchio nel polso e aprì una ferita. Dal segno bianco iniziò a sgorgare del sangue, lasciò cadere il pezzo di vetro sporco di liquido vermiglio e si appoggiò contro il divano.

< Rimarrò qui, lasciando che l’esistenza scorra via da me. Addio linfa vitale >.

07\. Medicine

“Mi dispiace fratellone, hai fatto tutto il possibile” sussurrò Goten. Si piegò in avanti, si sporse e accarezzò la spalla del fratello. 

Gohan singhiozzò, il viso era in ombra coperto dai corti capelli neri. Sollevò la mano e accarezzò quella del minore.

“Ti prego, portami un bicchiere d’acqua” implorò. 

Goten allontanò la mano e sospirò.

“Sì, fratellone” sussurrò. 

Gohan sentì i suoi passi allontanarsi, si piegò in avanti e accarezzò il viso di Videl. Sentì la pelle gelida sotto le dita e singhiozzò più forte.

“Potevamo passare ancora molti anni insieme” mugolò. Le allontanò una ciocca nera dal viso e le chiuse gli occhi, le iridi erano bianche.

“Non è giusto” ringhiò. Si voltò, afferrò una boccetta e l’aprì. Si versò delle pillole rosse sulla mano e strinse il pugno.

“… _Ma_ almeno passeremo insieme la morte” bisbigliò. Si portò le medicine alla bocca e le ingoiò tutte insieme.

08\. Rasoio

La piccola Chichi si sporse sulle punte e abbassò la maniglia, spinse la porta ed entrò. Udì un tonfo, rabbrividì e avanzò. Batté un paio di volte le palpebre e afferrò la lama sul caschetto che teneva in testa, si spostò di lato evitando il casco del genitore abbandonato sul pavimento. 

Raggiunse il letto matrimoniale, appoggiò le mani sul materasso e si issò. Abbassò il capo, la coperta bianca era macchiata di sangue.

Sollevò la testa e strillò, portandosi la mano alla bocca. Le mani di sua madre erano abbandonate su un rasoio, conficcato nella sua gola.

La sovrana era immersa nel suo stesso sangue.

09\. Posacenere

“Vedi piccola mia, non si deve fumare. Fa davvero molto male alla salute” sussurrò la donna. Piegò di lato il capo e sorrise in modo innaturale. 

La piccola Videl deglutì e annuì. I suoi occhi dalle iridi azzurre incontrarono quelli della madre. 

La mora più grande fece un paio di passi avanti, facendo strofinare il bordo della vestaglia sul pavimento. Si piegò in avanti e afferrò un posacenere di cristallo, colpì il tavolinetto un paio di volte, questo tremò, e il soprammobile si spaccò a metà, facendo volare frammenti tutt’intorno. 

La bambina saltò in piedi e la sedia dietro di lei cadde a terra con un tonfo. 

La madre ridacchiò, strinse con entrambe le mani il frammento di cristallo appuntito, graffiandosi le dita.

“Ormai per la mamma è troppo tardi” disse, conficcandoselo nel ventre.

10\. Cuscino

Vegeta afferrò il cuscino e se lo strinse al viso, inspirò e chiuse gli occhi. Allungò le gambe e sentì gli occhi pizzicare, una lacrima gli solcò la guancia.

“Ha ancora l’odore di mia madre” biascicò con voce roca.

_ La regina si piegò in avanti e gli accarezzò il viso. _

_ “Un giorno diventerai come tuo padre e io non vorrò esserci” sussurrò. Il figlio batté le palpebre e si morse il labbro. Guardò la madre girarsi e raggiungere la finestra.  _

_ La donna abbassò la maniglia e aprì le ante.  _

_ Il piccolo si mise in piedi guardandola salire sul cornicione. _

_ “Madre” chiamò.  _

_ Rosicheena fece un passo avanti e precipitò nel vuoto. _

“Madre” chiamò il bambino. Digrignò i denti e strinse più forte gli occhi, dimenando la coda.


	2. Capitolo 2 Scenari di tristezza

Capitolo 2 Scenari di tristezza

01\. Vasca da bagno

Bulma appoggiò il capo sul bordo della vasca e chiuse gli occhi. Si allontanò la sigaretta dalle labbra ed espirò, dando vita a una nuvoletta di fumo, sentiva gli occhi bruciare. I capelli azzurri le aderivano al viso sudato, allargò le gambe facendo schizzare dell’acqua oltre il bordo di ceramica, facendola finire sulle piastrelle del bagno. 

Bulma socchiuse gli occhi e guardò la nuvoletta di nicotina confondersi con il vapore. Si portò l’altra mano all’addome rigonfio e lo accarezzò.

“Ce la faremo anche senza quel bastardo di tuo padre, vedrai, Trunks” sussurrò con voce roca.

02\. Camera da letto

Chichi era seduta sul letto, si avvicinò al viso la parte di sopra della tuta arancione. Affondò il viso nella stoffa e ispirò, singhiozzando. Le lacrime le rigavano il viso e qualche ciuffo le era sfuggito dallo chignon, aderendole al volto sudato. Digrignò i denti e strinse le ginocchia, arrossandosi la pelle pallida.

“Tu mi devi odiare, amore mio” mormorò. Abbassò la casacca e sollevò di scatto il capo.

“Come faccio?! Come faccio Goku?!” gridò. Appoggiò la casacca sulle ginocchia e si nascose il viso tra le mani, singhiozzando più forte.

“Sono incinta Goku, sono incinta” biascicò.

03\. Pavimento

Chichi gridò e diede una serie di pugni sul pavimento, si cullò avanti e indietro tenendo la schiena curva. Singhiozzò e gridò, appoggiando il capo a terra. 

Il padre le appoggiò la mano sulle spalle e la accarezzò.

“Su tesoro, devi farti coraggio” mormorò. 

Chichi strinse le braccia al petto e si stese a terra a faccia in giù, singhiozzando più forte.

Yuma sollevò lo sguardo e osservò Gohan indietreggiare, sospirò e si passò la mano sulla fronte, spostando di lato l’elmo cornuto.

“Goku è morto da eroe” le disse e la figlia ululò di dolore.

04\. Cucina

Crilin si voltò, strinse più forte il piatto con le mani coperte dai guanti di gomma gialla. Sorrise e piegò di lato il capo.

“Oh, Ten. Non ti aspettavo, cosa è successo?” domandò. 

L’altro guerriero deglutì e strofinò le mani tra loro, chiuse due occhi su tre e sospirò.

“Lo sai che il maestro oggi veniva da me per insegnare ai bambini?” chiese con voce rauca. 

Crilin si appoggiò al mobiletto sotto il lavandino e al bordo del lavabo.  

Tenshinhan guardò il suo grembiule rosa e si mordicchiò il labbro.

“Ha di nuovo importunato quelle di sesso femminile? Non aveva iniziato una via ascetica per smettere?” domandò Crilin. 

Tenshinhan aggrottò le sopracciglia e sospirò di nuovo.

“Crilin, mi dispiace dovertelo dire io così, ma aveva una certa età. Si è addormentato sul bus e…” spiegò. 

Crilin sgranò gli occhi, perse la presa sul piatto e questo finì a terra, spezzandosi in una serie di frammenti.

05\. Terrazzo

Vegeta appoggiò il capo contro la parete della Capsule corporation e socchiuse gli occhi. Piegò di lato la testa e sollevò lo sguardo, osservando due stelle. Allungò una gamba sulla balaustra metallica dove era seduto e tenne l’altra piegata, stringendo il ginocchio con il braccio.

“Penso che tu non ne voglia parlare, ma sappi che Bulma era anche mia amica” sussurrò Goku. Mise le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni arancioni e udì l’altro sospirare.

“Invecchieranno tutti e moriranno molti decenni prima di noi, Kakaroth, e questo vale anche per i nostri figli” rispose con voce roca il principe dei saiyan.

06\. Finestra

Bulma appoggiò la mano sulla finestra sentendo il vetro freddo sotto i polpastrelli, le gocce di pioggia lo rigavano. Udì il rombo di un tuono, seguito da due fulmini biancastri. Si leccò le labbra, si piegò in avanti e sospirò. Appoggiò la fronte sulla finestra e chiuse gli occhi.

“Un cancro non è una cosa da niente bambina mia, dovresti ricoverarti” sussurrò con voce roca il padre. 

La donna sorrise, rizzò la testa e scosse il capo.

“Me lo sono cercata con un pacchetto di troppo, papà, non ho nessuna voglia di sottopormi a terapie varie” ribatté.

07\. Vicolo

“Mi sono stancato che tu sia sempre più forte in tutto, maledetta terza classe!” gridò Vegeta. Lanciò la lattina di birra e la fece cadere a terra con un tonfo, il liquido si sparse sull’asfalto.

“ _Sssh_ , ti ricordo che siamo ricercati da questi maledetti mercanti” sussurrò Goku. 

Il principe dei saiyan raggiunse il ragazzino, gli sfilò gli occhiali da sole che indossava e li spezzò a metà.

“Merda, non me ne fotte. Se tu non ti fossi fatto spillare tutti quei soldi…” sibilò. Le guance erano arrossate e le iridi nere erano liquide. Goku si passò la mano tra i capelli neri sentendo le ciocche dure sparate tutte nella stessa direzione.

“Guarda che anche tu ti sei fatto fregare” ringhiò. Udì un rumore, si voltò e guardò il muro che chiudeva il vicolo. Sospirò vedendo un gatto violetto. 

Vegeta lo raggiunse con un colpo laterale della mano, gli occhi del Son si fecero bianco e ricadde in avanti. 

Il più grande lo sbatté a terra, Goku mugolò sbattendo gli occhi. Vegeta ghignò.

“Ora te la faccio vedere” biascicò. 

Goku sentì il suo alito puzzare d’alcool.

08\. Soffitta

Genio si sedette su una cassa, i pantaloni colorati si sporcarono di polvere, annerendosi. Tossì un paio di volte e gli occhi gli si arrossarono. Si sfilò gli occhiali da sole e si avvicinò al viso la fotografia in bianco e nero, strinse il bordo di legno e sorrise. Si morse un labbro e accarezzò l’immagine al centro.

“Maestro, scusa se vengo poco a trovarti” mormorò. Abbassò il capo, osservò una ragnatela su un cuscino rosso e lo strato di polvere sulla candela mezza sciolta appoggiata davanti e attaccata per la cera solidificata allo strato sottostante delle piastrelle.

“Sono fatto così, non sono nemmeno ancora riuscito a dire addio al mio povero Gohan. Sai, era un allievo così promettente, ti sarebbe piaciuto”. Aggiunse con voce roca.

09 Macchina

Goten si appoggiò allo schienale della macchina volante e chiuse gli occhi. Lasciò ricadere la mano sulle gambe e avvertì gli occhi pizzicare.

“Gohan…” mormorò. Batté un paio di volte le palpebre, aggrottò le sopracciglia e appoggiò le mani sul volante.

< Non sei diverso da papà, mi hai abbandonato esattamente come lui alla fine >. Premette la frizione, accese girando la chiave e mise la prima. Singhiozzò, gli occhi neri erano arrossati e digrignò i denti.

< Era così terribile essere stato svergognato come ricercatore? Ti parevo un motivo per valide ammazzarti?! >. Le lacrime gli scivolarono lungo le guance, strinse il volante e accelerò. Mise la seconda, inspirò ed espirò un paio di volte. Riprendendo fiato a fatica.

10\. Giardino

“Era qui che tua madre passava quasi tutto il suo tempo, le piaceva coltivare le piante” sussurrò il signor Briefs. 

La bambina si diede la spinta e si mise in piedi, strofinò le mani tra loro e si voltò.

“È vero che ti sposi di nuovo? Non ami più la mamma?” domandò. 

Lo scienziato le si avvicinò e si piegò in avanti. Si rigirò tra le dita un baffo color glicine con una mano e appoggiò l’altra sul capo della figlia. Il gatto nero sulla sua spalla miagolò e dimenò la coda.

“No, ma io non posso occuparmi di te, piccola mia. Vedrai, Bunny ti piacerà come nuova mamma” disse l’uomo. Si rizzò, la bambina singhiozzò e lo spinse con entrambe le mani.

“Io voglio la mia mamma!” gridò Bulma.


	3. Cap.3 Cuori a pezzi

Cap.3 Cuori a pezzi

01\. Angoscia [metropolitana].

Goku appoggiò le braccia sulla finestra e socchiuse gli occhi. Ansimò, il petto gli si alzava e abbassava velocemente.

“Chichi, Chichi qui è stretto”. Si morse il labbro, avvertì il sapore del sangue. Il battito cardiaco gli rimbombava accelerato nelle orecchie.

“Ancora con questa storia? Smettila di ripeterlo” borbottò la moglie. Son sollevò il capo, osservando il cielo grigio. Rabbrividì e vide una serie di antenne sul soffitto del condominio davanti. Strinse i pugni e conficcò le unghie nei palmi, fino a graffiarli con le unghie.

“Perché non torniamo ai Paoz?” domandò con voce tremante.

“ _E_ , invece, perché non mi aiuti a disfare le valigie? I nostri figli cresceranno meglio qui” borbottò. 

Son deglutì un paio di volte, appoggiò la fronte sudata sulle braccia e sentì le gambe tremargli.

02\. Tristezza

Vegeta allungò le gambe, piegò il braccio e lo mise dietro la testa. Premette il pulsante del telecomando, cambiando canale. Lo schermo gli rimandò l’immagine di una folla urlante, una serie di teste di vari colori che si muoveva in una serie di onde. Deglutì, batté un paio di volte le palpebre e voltò lo sguardo. Osservò una spada appoggiata sul muro, guardò di nuovo lo schermo. Guardò il viso sorridente di Mirai intento a guardare verso le telecamere. 

Briefs premette il pulsante rosso del telecomando, con un flash di luce biancastro al centro lo schermo si oscurò. 

Il principe dei saiyan strinse le labbra e chiuse gli occhi.

< Mi umili una volta di più misera terza classe senza cervello. Non solo non combatto più e lascio che gli altri vivano al mio posto, ma mi sto lentamente lasciando uccidere dalla tristezza > pensò.

03\. Odio

Bulma si sporse sulle punte e gli passò il cotone sull’occhio nero, sporcandolo con il sangue della ferita sottostante, al limitare con la guancia.

“Dovresti usare un senzu” sussurrò. 

Son negò con il capo, mugolò e dal taglio sul labbro ricominciò a uscire il sangue. Altro era rappreso sulla guancia e i suoi occhi neri erano liquidi. Si udì un rumore provenire dall’addome del saiyan, Briefs piegò il capo e guardò le costole premere contro la pelle ingrigita.

“Quanto tempo è che ti lascia a digiuno?” domandò. Si allontanò un ciuffo azzurro da davanti al viso e sospirò.

“Mi odia” biascicò Goku con voce roca. Singhiozzò e una lacrima gli solcò la guancia. “Chichi mi odia”. Aggiunse, rabbrividendo.

04\. Lussuria

La coda gli accarezzò il petto, il saiyan gemette e chiuse gli occhi. Ansimò, il laccio sulla sua bocca gli graffiava gli angoli del viso ed era sporco di saliva. 

Freezer gli incise la guancia con l’indice e conficcò l’unghia, un rivolo di sangue scese lungo il viso di Vegeta.

“Il mio bel principe” sussurrò il conquistatore. Gli afferrò il capezzolo arrossato e lo strinse tra le dita pallide. 

Il principe dei saiyan dimenò la coda, diede una serie di strattoni con le braccia e le gambe. Le tre manette intorno ai polsi gli lacerarono la carne, le corde gli lasciarono una serie di segni e il collare lo strinse. Le catene intorno alle gambe gli graffiarono la pelle abbronzata, i capelli neri a fiamma gli aderivano al volto sudato. 

Freezer gli passò la lingua aguzza sulla guancia e sorrise.

“Tutto mio, per l’eternità quando sarò immortale” gli sussurrò all’orecchio.

05\. Rancore

Goku allungò la mano verso di lui, singhiozzò e sgranò gli occhi.

“Ti prego, ti prego” supplicò. Fu scosso da una serie di brividi, la pozza di sangue sotto di lui si allargò. La ferita sul petto si allargò, la vista gli si appannò. 

Il principe dei saiyan ghignò e gli s’inginocchiò davanti. Gli afferrò la mano, Son sorrise. 

Vegeta si piegò in avanti e mostrò una m sulla sua fronte. Stritolò la mano dell’altro guerriero, le ossa si spezzarono e Goku ululò di dolore.

“Mi godrò la tua morte, così imparerai a umiliare gli avversari” sibilò. Gli strappò il braccio con un gesto secco, dando vita a uno schizzo di sangue.

L’ululato di dolore risuonò tutt’intorno.

06\. Vendetta

C17 ansimò e batté le palpebre, le sue iridi azzurre erano vitree e i corti capelli neri gli aderivano al viso. 

Da un circuito si alzarono una serie di scintille bluastre e prese fuoco, bruciandogli la pelle. Alzò l’altro braccio, gli tremava e lo appoggiò sul fascio di fili elettrici che gli componeva la spalla. Ansimò, il petto si alzava e abbassava irregolare. Sentiva bruciare lì dove gli mancava una gamba e un rivolo di sangue gli scese dall’occhio sinistro. Strisciò all’indietro facendo leva con l’altra spalla e l’altra gamba.

“No, no” supplicò. 

Mirai Trunks lo raggiunse e si piegò, guardandolo in volto.

“Tu hai avuto pietà per il mio maestro?” domandò. Sfilò la spada dalla fodera e gliela conficcò nel cuore.

07\. Desiderio

“Avrei… avrei voluto…” biascicò Vegeta. Ansimò, un rivolo di sangue gli scese oltre il labbro e gli occhi si fecero vitrei. 

Goku gli afferrò la mano, nei punti in cui il guanto bianco era strappato sentiva la pelle fredda.

“Trattieni il fiato, fratello” sussurrò Goku con voce roca. 

Vegeta ghignò, si voltò e vomitò sangue. Tossì e fu scosso da una serie di brividi, gli occhi di Son si fecero vitrei, e Goku lo strinse a sé.

“Dannatamente buono, forse è la tua stupidità a renderti tanto forte” mormorò il principe dei saiyan. Tossì nuovamente, Goku lo appoggiò al petto e gli sollevò il capo, guardandolo ansimare.

“Erano le mie sfide con te a rendermi tanto forte, principe” disse secco. 

Vegeta sorrise, piegò di lato il capo e gli occhi gli divennero bianchi. Il suo cuore smise di battere e la bocca gli rimase aperta.

08\. Malinconia

Trunks allungò la mano e afferrò un pupazzetto dalla pelle verde, gli schiacciò la testa di gomma e gli occhi gli divennero vitrei. Singhiozzò e si voltò, le iridi azzurre gli si schiarirono.

__

_ “Preso!” gridò Trunks. Sorrise e sollevò il pupazzo sopra il suo capo. Goten gonfiò le guance, allungò le mani e si mise a saltellare. _

_ “Dammelo!” si lamentò. Lo sfiorò con le dita un paio di volte e cadde in avanti.  _

_ Trunks sgranò gli occhi, lasciò andare il giocattolo e abbracciò il migliore amico. _

_ “Va bene, così possiamo giocarci insieme” sussurrò.  _

_ Goten sgranò gli occhi, sollevò il capo e sorrise. _

_ “Per sempre!” gridò. _

Trunks lasciò cadere il pupazzo e cadde in ginocchio. Si piegò in avanti e appoggiò i palmi a terra, rabbrividendo.

“Bugiardo” biascicò. Singhiozzò e le lacrime gli solcarono le guance.

09\. Malessere

“Era solo un leggero malessere… era solo un leggero malessere!” gridò Goku. Afferrò per il bavero il dottore e lo sbatté contro la parete, i mattoni si sgretolarono e l’uomo gemette. I capelli di Son si sollevarono e si tinsero di biondo.

“La mia Chichi fino a ieri stava bene!” urlò. La sua aura s’incrementò e le mattonelle sotto di lui si riempirono di crepe.

“Mi dispiace, ha avuto un arresto cardiaco sotto i ferri, noi non potevamo…” si scusò il medico. 

Il supersaiyan ghignò e lo lasciò andare, l’uomo cadde seduto scivolando lungo la parete e ansimò. Si massaggiò il collo, batté le palpebre e sollevò la testa. Vide una sfera di luce giallognola nelle mani di Son e socchiuse gli occhi, piegando il capo.

“Cos…” biascicò.

“Nemmeno quello che farò adesso, avreste mai potuto immaginarlo” ruggì il saiyan.

10\. Disperazione

Bulma gettò indietro la testa e la sbatté più volte sul petto di Yamcha. Chiuse gli occhi, le iridi erano bianche e il viso pallido era piegato di lato. Aprì e chiuse la bocca, strinse le labbra fino a spaccarle e digrignò i denti. Dimenò le spalle, le mani del guerriero la strinsero. 

La donna dimenò le gambe, spalancò la bocca fino a far scricchiolare la mascella e ululò di dolore. Le sue grida si diffusero lungo il cortile in pietra del palazzo del Supremo. 

La donna gridò fino ad avere un calo di voce, il tono le divenne roco e si lasciò ricadere in avanti. Le gambe le cedettero e la testa le ciondolò in avanti. 

Yamcha la strinse al petto, la issò in braccio e sentì l’ex-fidanzata singhiozzare.

“Vegeta… Vegeta…” chiamò a voce inudibile la donna.

< Hai fatto il mio stesso sbaglio saiyan, sei morto da eroe e l’hai lasciata sola > pensò Yamcha.


	4. Cap.4 Temi neri dell'anima

Cap.4 Temi neri dell'anima

  
  
01\. Inverno [Anoressia].

  
  
Bra strinse più forte l’impermeabile, le mani le si erano arrossate e i suoi occhi erano gonfi, le gambe le tremavano. Sbatté contro la spalla di un uomo che camminava dall’altra parte del marciapiede, ricadde all’indietro e finì contro la vetrina di un negozio. Singhiozzò, gli occhi di lei erano velati dalle lacrime e sentì pizzicare all’altezza degli zigomi sporgenti. Il naso le bruciava, arrossato sulla punta, batté i denti, rabbrividendo, e il fiato le si condensò davanti alla bocca. Le ossa sporgenti della cassa toracica le scricchiolarono, sollevò la mano, dal polso largo la meta del normale, e se la passò sul viso, sentendola gelata. 

Si voltò verso il vetro e rabbrividì più forte.  
  
< Devo camminare di più, non sto bruciando abbastanza grassi… più esercizio! > si ordinò. Si girò, si raddrizzò e fece un paio di passi. Le ossa delle sue gambe sporgevano dalla pelle pallida, sotto la minigonna, e le mani ossute le tremavano.

  
  


  
02\. Pioggia [Bulimia]

  
  
“Allora ci vediamo domani Pan?” domandò la giovane dai lunghi capelli azzurri. 

La bionda accanto a lei ridacchiò.  
  
“Speriamo di no, non vorremmo di nuovo stare con una grassona come te tutto il giorno” borbottò. 

La migliore amica le mise una mano sulla spalla e strinse le dita.  
  
“Sì, Pan, domani evita di farci rimanere tre ore in pasticceria, quelle cose mi danno la nausea” si lamentò. Sollevò il bordo del guanto rosso fin sopra il gomito. 

Son sorrise, piegò di lato il capo e fece tintinnare la catena sui suoi jeans.  
  
“Certo”. Socchiuse gli occhi, guardò le due allontanarsi.  
  
“A domani!” salutò l’azzurra.  
  
“Ciao ciao, balenottera” salutò l’altra. 

Le due ragazze più grandi scoppiarono a ridere. 

Pan deglutì, gli occhi neri le si velarono di lacrime. Si voltò, si mise a correre lungo un vicolo, raggiunse il limitare e si piegò in avanti. Ansimò, aprì e chiuse gli occhi, facendo scattare la chiusura della borsetta. V’infilò la mano, spostò un mazzo di chiavi, passò oltre un rossetto, si graffiò un dito con una tessera plastificata e, sotto il portafogli, trovò lo spazzolino. Lo estrasse, arcuò la schiena e spalancò la bocca. Infilò il manico dello spazzolino in fondo alla gola, diede un paio di spinte e lo fece scivolare fuori. Vomitò, si diede la spinta in avanti e sbatté la mano sull’addome, costringendosi a vomitare ancora. Il naso le bruciava, inspirò, il senso di nausea aumentò e rigurgitò altri due getti. Sorrise, si rizzò e si passò la mano sulla bocca.  
  
< Un giorno sarò magra anche io, come loro… anche io… - pensò.

  
  
03\. Nebbia [Cancro].

  
  
“A causa della nebbia, dalla finestra ancora non si vede niente, non ti perdi nulla” sussurrò Pan. Si sporse in avanti e afferrò la mano della migliore amica tra le sue. 

Briefs sorrise, gli zigomi le sporgevano dalla pelle grigia e i lunghi capelli azzurri erano sparpagliati sul cuscino. Tossì un paio di volte, i picchi sulla linea rossa si fecero più radi. 

Son diminuì la stretta, gli occhi le pizzicavano ed erano velati di lacrime.  
  
“Quando potrò uscire?” domandò Bra con voce impastata, attutita dalla mascherina per l’ossigeno che indossava. 

Pan abbassò lo sguardo e osservò l’ago infilato nel braccio di Bra.  
  
“Presto” mentì. La sentì ansimare e tossire, rabbrividì di nuovo e aumentò il finto sorriso.  
  
< Magari i medici si sono sbagliati, magari non è proprio cancro. O almeno non è maligno >si augurò.

  
  
04\. Nuvoloso [Lussuria]  
  
Goten infilò una mano sotto la gonna di Valese, fino a sfiorarle la stoffa umida delle mutandine e le premette il seno con l’altra mano. Piegò il capo di lato, spostandole i lunghi capelli con il mento e la baciò all’angolo della bocca. Strinse più forte il seno morbido dalla pelle rosea e ghignò, le iridi nere gli brillarono e i capelli neri, che gli incorniciavano il volto, ondeggiarono in ciocche voluminose.  
  
“Sei una pesca succosa che profuma di ciliegie, amore mio” le sussurrò con voce roca all’orecchio. 

L’altra gemette, gettò all’indietro il capo e lo appoggiò sulla spalla di lui. Si strofinò contro il suo corpo e ridacchiò con tono trillante.  
  
“E tu sei il sovrano dei seduttori, mio signore” bisbigliò lasciva. 

Son si voltò, guardò il cielo plumbeo oltre la finestra e rabbrividì.  
  
< Preferisco farlo quando è nuvoloso, perché nel momento in cui la tempesta si scatena su questo mondo, io voglio abbattermi sul suo debole corpo > pensò.  
  


  
05\. Autunno [Lussuria II° parte].  
  
Goten si piegò in avanti, le gambe gli cedettero e si strinse la maglietta nera all’altezza del petto. Le guance si arrossarono, ansimò e cadde all’indietro. Sbatté la schiena contro la grata di ferro e ansimò più forte. Il battito cardiaco gli accelerò, avvertì delle fitte al petto e allungò le gambe. I pantaloni bianchi come la camicia si sporcarono annerendosi, con la suola della scarpa nera fece volare un paio di foglie secche. Alzò il capo e riaprì gli occhi, la luce azzurrognola del lampione illuminava delle foglie secche.  
  
“Passo da un corpo all’altro, assaggio la loro carne, m’inebrio dei loro profumi e le possiedo, ma nessuna di loro mi sazia” mugolò. Si morse il labbro e lo incise con il dente, fino a sentire il sapore del sangue.  
  
“Maledizione, perché continuo a morire ogni giorno? Io sono il padrone del sesso” ringhiò.  
  
  


06\. Vento [Apparizioni demoniache].

  
  
Vetrunks sgranò gli occhi e indietreggiò, la demone si voltò nella sua direzione e ghignò. I canini bianchi le brillarono, la sua figura fu coperta da un’ombra scura rossastra. Sfilò la spada dal corpo di sua madre, avvertì le risate folli di suo padre alle loro spalle. Suo zio gridava, Vetrunks indietreggiò e abbassò il capo. Le iridi azzurre gli divennero bianche, la carcassa della madre si liquefece in una pozza di sangue, in cui rimasero a galleggiare una ciocca di capelli nera e un occhio grigiastro. 

Il bambino indietreggiò, si portò le mani alla bocca e strillò. 

La demone si avvicinò, i capelli lunghi fino al pavimento le aleggiavano intorno, sul suo capo crebbero due corna da capra ricurve verso il basso. 

Il ragazzino strinse il pugno, si mise a correre nella sua direzione, la creatura fece un ruggito stridulo. 

Un colpo di vento lo spazzò all’indietro, lo fece sbattere contro la parete e il ragazzino strillò. Una serie di lame di vento gli tagliarono la pelle dell’addome, gli strapparono i vestiti e una serie di ferite sanguinanti si aprirono sulle gambe e sulle braccia. La vista gli si appannò, gemette e scivolò in terra, perdendo i sensi.  
  
  


07\. Neve [Maltrattamento di minore].

  
  
Gorin affondò nella neve, ricadde in avanti, allungò le braccia e le mani gli affondarono. Alzò il capo, Tenshinhan lo afferrò per il codino e lo strattonò. 

Il ragazzino strillò di dolore e sgranò gli occhi nel momento in cui fu raggiunto da uno schiaffo.  
  
“Devi smetterla di saltare gli allenamenti per le ragazze!” gridò il guerriero dai tre occhi. Lo raggiunse al petto con un calcio, lasciandogli andare i capelli, il figlio ricadde all’indietro. Affondò nella neve e le lacrime gli solcarono il viso, il naso arrossato gli bruciava e il fiato gli si condensava davanti al viso. Dei cumuli biancastri semi-squagliati gli si infilarono nei vestiti, bruciandogli la pelle chiara per il freddo. 

Suo padre lo colpì ripetutamente con una serie di calci al fianco, facendogli scricchiolare le costole.  
  
“Non voglio più essere inferiore a loro, tu sarai il mio modo per rivendicarmi. Dovrai sempre essere alla loro altezza!” gli urlò. 

< Il mio maestro e suo fratello avevano ragione. Avrei dovuto ascoltarli, l’invidia è l’unica via >.

Il vento sferzò Gorin che strinse gli occhi e singhiozzò più forte.  
  
  


08\. Tempesta [Assassinio]  
  
Due foglie si staccarono dall’albero ripiegato su se stesso, volarono oltre il lampione piegato e abbattuto, e scivolarono in una pozza d’acqua piena di sangue. 

Il ragazzino avanzò, i capelli color glicine gli aderivano al viso pallido, gocciolando, e la sua maglia era impregnata d’acqua. Batté un paio di volte le palpebre e avanzò con passo cadenzato. Il suo battito cardiaco era decelerato, le gocce di pioggia gli sferzavano il viso. 

I palazzi circostanti erano avvolti in cima dalle nuvole grigiastre e si udiva il gocciolare ossessivo della pioggia. 

Trunks del futuro strinse i pugni, le scarpe gli affondavano nei buchi, pieni d’acqua, dell’asfalto e le gambe gli tremavano. Sgranò gli occhi vitrei, le lacrime si mischiarono alle gocce di pioggia, scendendo sulle sue guance. 

Trunks abbassò il capo, guardò il corpo riverso del maestro per metà affondato nell’acqua. La pelle era grigia e il cadavere puzzava di putrefazione, superando l’odore di acqua stagnante.  
  
  


09\. Buio [Sacrificio].  
  
Goku bambino dimenò la coda, premette sul vetro con le dita tremando. La gola gli bruciava per le urla, guardò l’oscurità dello spazio e i rimasugli di luce dell’esplosione. 

Dei pezzi di roccia del pianeta Terra sfrecciarono davanti all’oblo dell’astronave. 

Goku bambino ansimò, sentì Pan singhiozzare al suo fianco e il battito dei denti di Trunks dall’altro lato, di un passo indietro. 

Goku aprì e chiuse la mano, socchiuse le dita ed i tremiti aumentarono. Fu scosso da una serie di singulti e cadde in ginocchio.  
  
“Il nostro pian…”. “ …casa…”. “ …nuov…”. Udì il brusio di voce della gente, seguito dal ruggito di un dinosauro.  
  
“Ha salvato quel bambino come un vero eroe” sussurrò Briefs. 

Il saiyan ringiovanito digrignò i denti, cadde in ginocchio e gettò indietro la testa, stringendo gli occhi.  
  
“ _Juniooor_!” ululò.

  
  
10\. Notte [Freddezza].  
  
< Ormai è notte, doveva essere qui da almeno tre ore > pensò il figlio di Pan, guardando l’orologio. Sentì dei passi e si voltò, Gorin entrò nella palestra e si avviò verso di lui.  
  
“Che cosa è successo?” domandò Vetrunks. Si alzò e abbassò un paio di volte sulle punte degli stivaletti, si avvicinò al migliore amico che si voltò verso di lui. Alzò le spalle e piegò di lato il capo, facendo oscillare la coda.  
  
“Era mia sorella, mi ha comunicato che mio padre è morto” spiegò gelidamente. 

Gli occhi azzurri del Briefs si fecero bianchi.  
  
“Mi dispiace, io…” sussurrò. Gli appoggiò la mano sulla spalla e l’altro batté le palpebre.  
  
“Una morte molto sciocca, si è sparato. Non ha nemmeno avuto il coraggio di fare qualcosa degna di un combattente del suo calibro” ringhiò. Indietreggiò e allontanò la mano del glicine, il codino gli ondeggiò dietro le spalle.  
  
“È terr…” biascicò il più grande.  
  
“Andiamo, non dovevi farmi vedere la nuova tecnica?” chiese Gorin atono.


	5. Cap.5 Amori di sangue

Cap.5 Amori di sangue

01.Tradimento [Bulimia II°]

“Non lo hai ancora capito? Ti ha tradito. Chissà quante altre volte lo farà, cicciona” sussurrò la mora dall’altra parte dello specchio. Si portò le mani tozze alla bocca e ridacchiò, socchiudendo gli occhi. 

Pan deglutì, gli occhi le divennero rossi e singhiozzò. Aprì la bocca, conficcò il manico dello spazzolino in gola e vomitò. Rabbrividì, il suo battito cardiaco accelerò e le lacrime le rigarono le guance. Mise la mano sporca sotto il getto dell’acqua e ansimò, sentiva le narici bruciare. Alzò il capo e guardò l’altra giovane, quest’ultima si portò un pasticcino alle labbra, lo morse e della crema rosa le colò lungo la guancia. Si leccò le labbra, si portò la lingua all’interno, passandola contro il dente scheggiato e giallastro, sporco di crema al cioccolato.

“Lui non mi tradirebbe mai, mi ama” balbettò Pan. 

L’altra scoppiò a ridere e scosse il capo.

“Quanto sei stupida, lo sai che nessun uomo potrebbe mai volerti, soprattutto uno bello e bastardo come Trunks!” le rinfacciò.

02\. Quotidianità

< Sarà da solo? > rifletté la donna. Si sollevò gli occhiali, sospirò e strinse ai seni le carpette. Spinse con il fianco la porta socchiusa, si girò ed entrò. Avanzò, sentiva le gambe strette dalla gonna, le calze le arrossavano la pelle facendola prudere. 

Trunks alzò il capo, accavallò le gambe e sorrise, appoggiando le mani sui braccioli della poltrona. I lunghi capelli color glicine gli arrivavano ai glutei e sul capo, sopra i capelli, teneva gli occhiali da vista.

“Buongiorno, signor Briefs” sussurrò la segretaria. 

Lui le sorrise, lei arrossì, sentì il cuore aumentare i battiti e le orecchie infiammarsi.

< La amo, signor Briefs > pensò. Appoggiò le carpette sulla scrivania.

“Ecco le sue pratiche” sancì. 

Trunks annuì, lei si voltò e uscì dalla porta. Si chiuse l’uscio alle spalle, udì i cardini cigolare.

“Tutti i giorni la stessa quotidianità” sussurrò. Si appoggiò alla porta dell’ufficio, si girò e sospirò. Sentì il fischio di un treno e sorrise.

< Da bambina sognavo di prenderlo il treno > rifletté. Si avvicinò alla finestra aperta, salì sul cornicione, il vento faceva muovere le tendine bianche.

“Magari questo spezzerà la quotidianità” sussurrò. 

Fece un altro passo e si gettò nel vuoto.

03\. Rabbia

Vegeta socchiuse gli occhi, allungò le gambe sulla balaustra di ferro e appoggiò la testa contro il muro crema della Capsule corporation. 

Il vento gli mosse i corti capelli neri, si appoggiò la sigaretta alle labbra, i baffi gli solleticarono le dita. Inspirò, sentì il sapore del tabacco e tossì. Ringhiò, sputò la sigaretta, facendola cadere di sotto, e incrociò le braccia al petto.

“Quell’idiota di mio figlio è morto di cancro per cosa? Faceva anche schifo quella porcheria” ringhiò. Le iridi nere gli divennero verde-acqua e i capelli gli si tinsero d’oro.

< Un cancro ai polmoni, come la madre > pensò.

“Stupidi umani e ancor più idiota lui ad essere imbecille come loro” ruggì.

04\. Non corrisposto

Pan sorrise, si sporse sulle punte, incrociò le braccia dietro la schiena e alzò il capo. Le guance le si arrossarono, gli occhi neri erano liquidi e si leccò le labbra, sentendole secche.

“Ehy, piccola, come mai sei di così buon umore?” domandò Trunks. Le accarezzò il capo, Son chiuse gli occhi e piegò di lato il capo.

“Perché ho deciso di chiedertelo!” annunciò. Chiuse un pugno e lo sbatté sul palmo aperto dell’altra mano.

“Vuoi essere il mio fidanzato?” chiese con voce trillante.

_ Trunks sgranò gli occhi, arrossì e ridacchiò. Si sporse in avanti, le baciò la punta del naso, facendola arrossire, e le s’inginocchiò davanti. L’abbracciò, le sorrise e i suoi occhi azzurri si fecero liquidi.  _

_ “Sì, ho sempre desiderato tu me lo chiedessi” sussurrò con voce gentile. _

__

“Assolutamente no, sei solo una bambina” ringhiò con voce roca Biriefs. Scosse il capo, sollevò le spalle e si voltò, allontanandosi.

“Prima cresci, bimbetta”. Concluse, spiccando il volo.

05\. Litigio

Tenshinhan raggiunse la moglie con uno schiaffo, la donna ricadde di lato. 

Il figlio lanciò un grido, si nascose la gemella dietro di lui. 

Il guerriero dai tre occhi ringhiò, raggiunse la donna dai capelli blu con un calcio al fianco. 

Lunch gemette, un altro calcio la raggiunse e le costole scricchiolarono. 

Il monaco gridò, si voltò e sputò.

“Cazzo, avrei dovuto continuare ad allenarmi, invece di mettere su una maledetta famiglia! Mi fate solo perdere tempo, mi sviate dagli allenam…”. 

Lunch starnutì, i capelli le divennero biondi, sfilò la pistola dalla cintola e sparò. 

I figli strillarono, un rivolo di sangue colò dal buco aperto dalla pallottola nel cranio nell’allievo del genio della gru.

“Va all’inferno” ringhiò la moglie, guardando il cadavere del marito cadere in avanti.

06\. Incidente

Doroty premette sull’acceleratore della macchina, stringendo il volante. Sbuffò, il collo le doleva e sentiva le tempie pulsare.

“Oggi all’università è stata una vera noia” borbottò. Tolse il piede dall’acceleratore, premette la frizione e cambiò marcia, svoltando a sinistra. Sgranò gli occhi, vedendo un agglomerato rosa al centro della strada, premette il freno e la macchina si arrestò. Ricadde in avanti, gemette, la cintura di sicurezza le graffiò il petto e i seni le sbatterono contro il volante. 

Udì la risata di Majinbu, un raggio rosa la investì.

La macchina e in conducente si trasformarono in una rotonda caramella grigia che il demone inghiottì in un boccone insieme a un’altra trentina di dolci sferette di altri colori.

07\. Fotografia

Valentina si portò la cioccolata alle labbra, la masticò, le labbra le si sporcarono di cacao. Sollevò lo sguardo, la fotografia ingiallita era sporca di sangue al centro. 

La ragazza scoppiò a ridere, si voltò e mosse il capo a destra e a sinistra.

“Ancora non ti ricordi di me? Uscivamo insieme prima che quella gallina di Valese ti portasse via da me!” trillò. 

Goten deglutì, il viso pallido era ricoperto di sudore. Il sangue scendeva dalla pelle del collo graffiata dal collare che indossava, le catene di luce violetta che gli tenevano polsi e caviglie brillarono illuminando la stanza scura.

“Che razza di mostro sei?” biascicò. 

Lei ridacchiò più forte, sgranò gli occhi e saltellò sul posto.

“Il mago Bubidy mi ha promesso che entro un mese mi amerai e torneremo ad adorarci, come in quella foto!” urlò con voce stridula la giovane.

08\. Violenza

Baby-Vegeta gli passò la mano sotto la gamba alzandola, Goku premette i gomiti sull'asciugamano, affondandoli nella sabbia, e gemette piegando il capo all'indietro. 

Baby-Vegeta strinse le labbra attorno al cubetto di ghiaccio, scese, passandoglielo sugli addominali a tartaruga. 

Goku tremò, chiuse gli occhi e divaricò le gambe, alzando il bacino; la stoffa del costume sfregò contro gli addominali scuri del principe posseduto, rendendo umida la cute sudata. 

Baby-Vegeta arrivò al costume, passò il cubetto sull'erezione di Goku e premette, Son gemette più forte inarcandosi.

“No, non voglio” biascicò. 

Baby-Vegeta gl’infilò la mano sotto i glutei, li accarezzò e premette sull’attaccatura della coda, facendo mugolare più forte Son.

09\. Depressione

“Esprimersi in maniera precisa e chiara comporta parecchi sacrifici. L’ispirazione non è tutto, serve anche l’utilizzo dell’emisfero razionale della nostra mente, perciò, prima di scrivere, ragionate” sussurrò Videl. Chiuso il libro di testo di grammatica e lo spinse in avanti fino al bordo del ripiano. Sospirò, si tolse gli occhiali e li appoggiò sulla cattedra. Incrociò le braccia, le appoggiò sul legno freddo e chinò in avanti il capo. Strinse gli occhi, il battito cardiaco le decelerò e sentì una serie di fitte al petto. Udì la porta scattare, sollevò la testa e socchiuse gli occhi, le iridi azzurre erano liquide.

“Professoressa Son, dovremmo chiudere la scuola. Non vorrà rimanere chiusa dentro” disse la bidella. 

La donna sorrise con un angolo della bocca e le rughe le ricoprirono il volto.

“Chiuda pure, uscirò dalla finestra” biascicò.

< Tanto senza Gohan a casa ad aspettarmi, non vale la pena di tornarci >.

10\. Viaggio [Mirai Trunks].

Il ragazzino gemette, dimenò le gambe e rabbrividì. Le teste appese sul soffitto della macchina oscillavano, una gli passò accanto al ventre nudo. 

Il giovinetto gemette, si dimenò, le corde di ferro che lo tenevano legato gli ferirono la pelle pallida, il sangue rosso colò macchiando il sedile. Un ciuffo glicine finì davanti all’occhio di Trunks, la testa essiccata di Junior gli sfiorò il capo. 

Il bambino sollevò lo sguardo, i suoi occhi azzurri tendevano al bianco. C17 cambiò marcia, Briefs sentì risuonare nelle orecchie il rombo del motore. 

C18 si voltò, socchiuse gli occhi color ghiaccio e ghignò.

“Goditi il viaggio, pupazzetto” sussurrò gelida.


	6. Cap.6 Dead inside

Cap.6 Dead inside

01\. Se stai sanguinando sai di essere vivo (Iris - Goo Goo Dolls) [Tortura].

Vegeta strinse gli occhi, la frustata lo colpì di traverso ad altre tre ferite. Strinse con le mani le catene, facendole cigolare. Digrignò i denti, sentì le gengive pizzicare e il sapore metallico del sangue in bocca. Altre due frustate lo raggiunsero, all’altezza dei fianchi. Piegò in avanti il capo, incassandolo tra le spalle. Le labbra erano violacee e la pelle è pallida. 

Sentì Freezer ridere e una frustata lo colpì all’altezza delle scapole.

< Il dolore vuol dire che sono vivo e che un giorno, maledetto, ti ucciderò > pensò. La frustata successiva aprì una ferita gonfia e violacea, facendo schizzare del sangue vermiglio e il sayan gemette, la coda gli ricadde inerte vicino alla gamba.

02. Preferisco avere un giorno di pioggia  
con te che vedere il sole da solo.  
(Stagioni - Jin Akanishi) [Drunkoressia]

Bra si allontanò un ciuffo da davanti al viso, sentendolo umido sotto le dita, e lo mise dietro l’orecchio. La nuvola di fumo di sigaretta le si condensò davanti al iso, sentì la gola raschiare e le narici pizzicare. Rabbrividì, le gocce di pioggia le scesero lungo le guance e s’infilarono nel decolté del vestito rosso. Si voltò, guardò l’ombra di Goten piegarsi, avvicinandosi a una più bassa, erano sfocate dal velo grigio della pioggia. 

Bra si voltò, sentì lo stomaco gorgogliare e la pelle tirare sulle costole ben visibili. Alzò l’altra mano, le dita affusolate mostravano le ossa sporgenti, osservò l’anellino argentato che indossava.

“Buon anniversario di fidanzamento Bra, vedrai tesoro, ora esco tutto sporco di rossetto e puzzolente di un altro profumo, ma ci divertiremo” ringhiò, imitando in falsetto la voce di Goten. Inspirò una boccata dalla sigaretta e sentì gli occhi pizzicarle, il petto le diede alcune fitte e del fumo le uscì dalle narici. Abbassò il capo, guardò il ventre nudo ricurvo verso il dentro tremare e sentì delle fitte. Si pizzicò all’altezza dell’ombelico.

“Sta zitto, stomaco del cazzo, tra un’oretta ci andiamo a ubriacare, ma prima di allora non vedrai una sola caloria” sibilò.

03 Posso amare, ma mi serve il suo cuore (My Angel Gabriel - Lamb) [Vecchiaia]

Vegeta la appoggiò contro la superficie della vasca da bagno e le scostò una ciocca di capelli grigi, sistemandogliela dietro l’orecchio. Si sporse e le chiuse le gambe, si girò e afferrò la spugna. Si voltò e la passò sulla pelle rugosa della donna, alzò lo sguardo e le osservò il viso. Quest’ultima apriva e chiudeva la bocca ritmicamente, faceva scattare la lingua e teneva gli occhi chiusi. 

Vegeta deglutì e abbassò lo sguardo, passandole la spugna sui seni cadenti dalla cute ingiallita. Sentiva la pelle rugosa sotto le dita e delle fitte al petto. 

Udì la donna gorgogliare e ringhiare, le fermò una gamba prima che lo colpisse con un calcio. Le passò la spugna sulla gamba e sospirò.

< Io pensavo che la vecchiaia sarebbe stato un modo lento pe andare verso la tomba serena ed, invece, è stato un modo per perdere la sua anima e la sua mente. Obbligandomi a occuparmi di un corpo vuoto > pensò. 

Udì Bulma ringhiare e sospirò.

“Va tutto bene donna, ho quasi finito” disse, addolcendo il tono.

< Per lei sono solo un estraneo, non ha memoria di noi > pensò.

04 C'è semplicemente troppo che  
il tempo non può cancellare. (My Immortal \- Evanescence) [Sacrificio].

Gohan s'inginocchiò, appoggiò le mani per terra e gettò all'indietro il capo. Spalancò la bocca e iniziò a gridare, le lacrime gli rigarono il viso. Strinse i pugni e li sbatté per terra un paio di volte, il terreno rossastro si aprì in una serie di crepe. Il grido salì d'intensità, le mascelle di Son si slogarono. Il ciuffo gli sbatté contro la fronte e il resto dei corti capelli neri si sollevarono. Sgranò gli occhi chiusi e le iridi color ebano divennero verde-acqua dai riflessi azzurri. La voce gli divenne stridula e i capelli si riempirono di riflessi biondi, l'aura dorata lo avvolse. I capelli gli divennero dorati e così le sopracciglia, chinò il capo e smise di urlare. Singhiozzò, morse a vuoto e ansimò. Fu scosso da una serie di tremiti, le unghie gli lacerarono la pelle e il sangue macchiò il terreno, cadendo in una serie di gocce scure.

"Per quanti anni passino, io sono ancora qui... mi hai condannato a rivedere ogni dannatissimo giorno quella battaglia contro Cell..." ringhiò. Si leccò le labbra, sentendole secche, tirò su con il naso e una lacrima gli bagno la lingua. 

Il giovane l'avvertì salata al gusto e singhiozzò più forte. 

"Perché papà? Non ci sarà tempo che potrà cancellare la ferita che hai aperto con il tuo sacrifico" mormorò.

05 Si riceve, ma ciò che si dà? (Amaranth Nightwish) [Abbandono].

Vegeta si abbassò e raggiunse Son con un pugno allo stomaco. Questo lo fermò e lo raggiunse al volto con una gomitata, il braccio di Briefs si spezzò e il proprietario ricadde all'indietro. Aumentò la spinta sentendo i muscoli bruciare e raggiunse Goku con il tacco di metallo dorato, dei suoi stivaletti candidi, al mento, spezzandoglielo. 

Son lo lasciò andare ed entrambi lanciarono un fascio energetico. Ci fu un’esplosione, furono sbalzati via. 

Vegeta rotolò nella sabbia rossastra, la tuta blu si strappò in più punti. Si diede la spinta, strinse gli occhi e gemette di dolore, la gamba gli ricadeva storta. Si afferrò la spalla del braccio rotto, sentì dei colpi di tosse e un rantolo. Abbassò le sopracciglia e strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

"Resti questa sera?" domandò Son. 

Vegeta si voltò, guardò il saiyan cresciuto sulla terra in ginocchio con il capo alzato. Il viso era sudato, ansimava e gli occhi erano dilatati. Si voltò, dimenò la coda e il vento gli mosse i capelli neri a fiamma.

"No" sancì. Si girò, lo sentì sospirare e spiccò il volo. Avvertì delle fitte al petto e accelerò la levitazione.

< Scusami Kakaroth, ancora non riesco > pensò.

06\. Vedere gli occhi di un uomo che muore (La Guerra di Piero - Fabrizio de Andrè). [Morte].

Vegeta si sporse in avanti, abbassò il capo e guardò gli occhi di Son. Strinse i denti, deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte e sentì le orecchie fischiare. Ansimò, si morse il labbro e sentì il sapore del sangue in bocca.

"No" ringhiò. Udì l'avversario ridere, curvò di più la schiena e la sua aura s'incrementò. Gli occhi neri di Son si fecero grigi, riflettendo la sua figura. Il sorriso di Mirai Goku diminuì fino a diventare una smorfia, dalla bocca gli uscì un rivolo di sangue.

"Ho... sempre paura... della morte..." biascicò l'eroe della Terra. Piegò di lato il capo, il battito cardiaco si fermò e il respiro si mozzò.

" _Nooo_!" ululò il Briefs, sgranando gli occhi.

07\. Ma il coraggio di vivere quello ancora non c'è. (I Giardini di Marzo - Lucio Battisti). [Disabilità].

Gohan abbassò lo sguardò, strinse le labbra e sospirò. Rialzò la testa, aprì la bocca e Trunks gli mise le bacchette in bocca. Le disgiunse facendogli cadere sulla lingua un pezzo di pesce avvolto da un'alga. 

Son deglutì, si passò la lingua sulle labbra e sospirò.

"Mamma ti sta facendo il letto, ora viene" spiegò il bambino. Gli sorrise, socchiuse gli occhi e gli prese un po' di riso con le bacchette. 

Gohan del futuro si passò la mano sulla manica blu vuota all'altezza del moncherino, vedeva sfocato.

"Lo sapevo fare da solo" mormorò, mentendo. Trunks gli porse le bacchette e rifece la stessa operazione.

"Sì, lo so" bisbigliò. Appoggiò le bacchette nella ciotola e gli afferrò l’unica mano con entrambe le sue.

"Vedrai, verrà il momento in cui uscirai e tornerai a vivere da solo, ma sono contento che per ora possiamo stare sotto lo stesso tetto" sancì il ragazzino, facendo una pausa tra una parola e l'altra.

08\. Non chiedere mai niente al mondo, solo te (Replay Samuele Bersani). [Vedovanza].  

"Da quando è morta tua madre ho fatto tanti viaggi, tante cose, alla fine piccola mia scoprirai che si può continuare ad avere una propria vita indipendente" sussurrò Yuma. Allungò la mano e l'avvicinò alla figlia. 

Chichi sollevò il capo, lo avvicinò all'arto del genitore e strofinò la guancia sul polpastrello dell'indice inumidendolo con le sue lacrime.

"Se solo la smettessero di dire che mi serve un uomo, che non ce la faccio" balbettò la mora. I lunghi capelli neri le ricadevano davanti al viso e sentiva delle fitte al petto. 

L'uomo sospirò, le accarezzò il viso con il dito e piegò il capo, facendo scendere in avanti il suo elmo cornuto.

"Non badare ai luoghi comuni, anche se la vita ha scelto di strappartelo troppo presto, dimostrerai a tutti che sei forte" sussurrò.

09\. Giochi a farmi dire di sì (Kay è stata qui Ligabue) [What if, Gohan cresciuto dai saiyan].

“Dovresti dare la colpa a te stesso, se non avessi ucciso mio padre non ti troveresti in questa situazione” sussurrò il saiyan. Giocherellò con il ciuffo nero sulla fronte, utilizzando la mano coperta dal guanto. Allungò l’altra mano e lanciò una sferetta viola, questa ferì la pelle verde del namecciano accanto alla membrana rosata del braccio. 

Junior gemette, strinse le labbra e conficcò i denti ricurvi nel labbro inferiore. Un rivolo di sangue violetto gocciolò sul terreno bluastro. Le orecchie appuntite gli tremarono sentendo il giovane fischiare, gemette di dolore e gli occhi gli divennero bianchi. Le antenne gli ricadevano piegate ai lati del viso e le sferette di carne verde, della sommità, gli sfioravano gli zigomi sudati. 

Gohan sorrise e lanciò altre due sferette, tagliandogli le gambe e strappandogli i pantaloncini viola. Si girò, le alette marroni della tuta da saiyan oscillarono e si piegò in avanti. Afferrò il turbante del namecciano e glielo sfilò, lo afferrò per la testa lo sollevò, si voltò e lo lanciò. 

Junior gridò, sentendo le ossa delle gambe su cui era atterrato spezzarsi all’impatto.

“Ora, che ne dici, sei finalmente disposto ad arrenderti e a dirmi dove nascondete le sfere del drago?” domandò, dimenando la coda.

10\. Forse davvero ci si deve sentire alla fine un po' male. (Sally-Vasco Rossi).  [Lutto].

Le iridi nere riflettevano i riflessi dorati del tramonto che filtravano dalla finestra, la luce illuminava il pavimento con una striscia giallastra e l'ambiente scuro era rossastro. 

Goten sospirò e finì di tirare la spessa tenda rossa. Si voltò e avanzò, la cravatta nera gli stringeva il collo. Si avvicinò alla tomba e abbassò il capo, sentendo delle fitte al cuore. Si voltò e guardò Trunks, teneva gli occhi stretti e le lacrime gli scendevano lungo le guance. 

Son allungò il braccio verso Briefs, sospirò e lo abbassò. Appoggiò la guancia sulla sua spalla, la stoffa ruvida della giacca nera gli arrossò la guancia. Trunks inspirò e riaprì gli occhi, strinse il nodo della cravatta e chiuse l'ultimo bottone della camicia rossa. Guardò il viso della madre grigiastro, i capelli bianchi sul cuscino del feretro e i suoi occhi chiusi.


	7. Cap.7 Anime in vendita

Cap.7 Anime in vendita

01\. "Vorrei che le cose fossero andate diversamente".

May si passò la mano nei lunghi capelli neri, strinse le labbra e infilò le gambe nell’acqua. Le onde le sbattevano contro la pelle, le dita dei piedi immersi nell’acqua affondavano nella sabbia scura. 

Un soffio di vento le mosse i ciuffi a cespuglio del capo, facendo oscillare i lunghi capelli neri che le arrivavano fino alle spalle. Le iridi color inchiostro erano liquide, gli occhi le pizzicavano, inspirò ed espirò. 

Tamburellò con la mano sulle pietre nere su cui era seduta, diede un colpo con l’indice a un pezzo di vetro verde livellato dal mare. Udì dei passi, assottigliò gli occhi dalle iridi nere e si voltò. 

Il gemello le si sedette accanto e le porse un gelato. La ragazza si morse l’interno della guancia, allungò la mano e lo afferrò per il cono.

“Grazie, Goten” sussurrò con voce roca.

“Pensi ancora a lui?” domandò Son. 

La giovane si girò, si avvicinò il gelato alle labbra e affondò la lingua nella crema di panna.

“Vorrei che le cose tra te e Jr. fossero andate diversamente” mormorò Goten.

02\. "Non sopporto più i tuoi capricci".

Bra si sollevò gli occhiali da sole di plastica rossa e li mise sui capelli, accanto al cerchietto rosso. Incrociò le braccia facendo tintinnare i bracciali che indossava e affondò nel sedile.

__

_ Bulma chiuse il libro, Trunks si piegò accanto a lei e appoggiò la busta sulla tovaglia.  _

_ La bambina li guardò, batté le palpebre e si voltò. Socchiuse gli occhi accecata dal sole, camminò lateralmente alla cesta del pic-nic e sorrise, vedendo il genitore. Saltellò sul posto e allungò le mani, il vento le sollevò la gonnellina bianca con i pallini azzurri. Balzò, facendo oscillare il codino azzurro, abbracciò il padre e gli scoccò un bacio sulla guancia. _

Si voltò e guardò il genitore tamburellare sul volante.

“Mi terrai il muso ancora a lungo?” borbottò. Si girò guardando i pacchi sul sedile posteriore e ticchettò con la punta della scarpa sul tappetino nero della macchina. 

Vegeta strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare, il vento gli scompigliava i capelli neri. 

La giovane sollevò lo sguardo, osservando il cielo e sospirò. I lunghi capelli azzurri le ondeggiavano dietro le spalle.

__

_ La bambina allacciò un ciuffo del padre con un nastrino rosso, accanto ad altri due tenuti da dei fiocchetti azzurri e rosa.  _

_ Il genitore russò sonoramente, teneva le gambe aperte abbandonate, il capo piegato di lato e le braccia incrociate. Dalla bocca aperta era scivolato un rivolo di saliva, il petto era imperlato di sudore e i pantaloni blu erano strappati in più punti. _

“Non sopportò più i tuoi capricci” ringhiò il genitore. 

Bra si girò e guardò il mare brillare in lontananza.

“Era solo una festa” borbottò la figlia. Rabbrividì, sentendo il genitore ringhiare e sospirò.

“La prossima volta sarà solo una bottiglia di troppo, poi un ragazzo e infine un marmocchio” sibilò Vegeta.

< Quando capirai che stai buttando la tua vita? > pensò.

03\. "Ti amo, perché ti è così difficile capirlo?".  

“Ti amo! Perché ti è così difficile capirlo?!” gridò Bulma. Singhiozzò, strinse i pugni conficcando le unghie nella carne e alzò il capo. I capelli azzurri cotonati le oscillarono sulla testa e sentì delle fitte al cuore.

“Non fai altro che usarmi” sibilò. Si leccò le labbra e lo guardò appoggiarsi alla parete. 

L’uomo teneva le braccia incrociate, accavallò le gambe e sollevò la testa.

“Mi hai aperto la tua casa e mi hai fatto posto tra le tue lenzuola, ma io non ti ho mai promesso niente in cambio” disse con voce roca. 

La terrestre guardò le sue iridi color ossidiana e rabbrividì. Aprì le mani e se le passò sulle braccia, rabbrividendo, le labbra le divennero violacee.

“Potresti anche trattarmi meglio che come una semplice femmina con cui sfogare i tuoi istinti” biascicò, con voce acuta.

“Ripeto, non ti ho promesso niente” sancì il saiyan.

04."Ti è piaciuto fare sesso con lui?". 

Vegeta guardò la terrestre passargli il cotone sulla guancia, assottigliò gli occhi e si morse l’interno guancia.

“Fammi capire, quando il tuo letto è vuoto finisci sempre per tornare da Yamcha?” domandò. 

La donna sospirò, si mise un ciuffo di capelli azzurri dietro l’orecchio e strofinò più forte col cotone.

“Alle volte lo faccio essere vuoto apposta. Tendo a tornare a letto con lui a prescindere” mormorò. Si girò, si piegò e fece cadere il cotone nella spazzatura. Si rizzò, si girò e si guardò allo specchio. Aprì l’acqua e mise il polso sotto il getto freddo, gemendo.

“Ti è piaciuto fare sesso con lui?” domandò il saiyan. 

Bulma avvampò, socchiuse gli occhi e il segno nero sopra il sinistro le pulsò.

“Il fatto che a lui piaccia quello violento, con frustino e catene non significa che non possa essere piacevole” biascicò con voce arrochita. Il moro camminò fino a lei, le appoggiò una mano sulla spalla e la voltò. Si sollevò sulle punte e la baciò, stringendole i fianchi. 

La donna sporse il bacino e arcuò la schiena, appoggiando i gomiti sui bordi del lavandino. 

Il saiyan si staccò e alzò il capo, dei ciuffetti di capelli neri gli finirono davanti al viso.

“Può o meno di così?” domandò.

< Non è il modo, è il ‘chi’ > pensò.

L’inventrice ricambiò il bacio e sorrise.

“Meno” ammise.

05."Nessuno può fare miracoli".

Goku strinse le labbra, osservò la luce filtrare dalla persiana e strinse il cuscino. Si rizzò seduto, abbassò il capo e sbuffò.

“Meno tre” borbottò. Si girò, inspirò ed espirò guardando la moglie. I capelli neri le coprivano per metà la spalla nuda e i restanti si diramavano sul cuscino. Teneva stretta la coperta, nascondendo i seni e il suo respiro era regolare. 

Son ascoltò i suoi respiri ripetersi e il suo battito cardiaco accelerò. Allungò la mano, le sfiorò il viso e la ritirò. La appoggiò sulle coperte e si passò l’altra sul viso. Calcolò l’aura della donna, si girò e scostò le coperte. Si alzò in piedi e si massaggiò il capo.

“Urca, tra qualche giorno potrei morire e non c’è niente che io possa fare per poter vivere serenamente” mormorò. Raggiunse una sedia, si piegò e afferrò due polsini. Li indossò e si grattò il fianco, si allargò i boxer mettendo le dita all’altezza dell’elastico e passò le unghie sul segno rosso sulla sua pelle.

“In fondo, nessuno può fare miracoli, nemmeno io” biascicò.

06\. "Se provassi qualcosa per te, ti direi che mi sento in colpa".

Cooler si sporse in avanti, afferrò le gambe del fratello e le allargò. Fece pressione e lo sentì urlare, le ossa si spezzarono con degli schiocchi. Un rivolo di sudore gli scese dalla calotta cranica e la sua coda strinse nelle sue spire quella del minore. Strofinò il suo bacino contro quello dell’altro, il suo linguine liscio strusciò su quello dell’altro. Abbassò il capo e passò la lingua viola sulle guance di Freezer.

Il più giovane boccheggiò, gemendo, le guance erano arrossate. Cooler avvertì un sapore di sale e ridacchiò.

“Se provassi qualcosa per te, ti direi che mi sento in colpa” mormorò. Gli afferrò le spalle e conficcò le unghie, il sangue violaceo gli macchiò le dita, ristagnando sotto le sue unghie. “… _Ma_ non lo provo” sibilò.

07\. "La mia gentilezza nascondeva il mio odio per te".

Zarbon si passò la spazzola nei lunghi capelli verdi. Chinò il capo e digrignò i denti, scosso da violenti tremiti. Sentì le braccia di Jeeth stringerlo e si appoggiò contro il suo petto.

“Finalmente Dodoria è morto” sibilò. 

L’alieno dalla pelle rossa lo cullò e quello dalla pelle azzurra boccheggiò. Strinse gli occhi, si lasciò spingere avanti e indietro, si leccò le labbra e riaprì gli occhi.

“Per anni e anni sono dovuto essere cortese con un mostro simile, che mi ricordava la mostruosità che si cela nel mio animo” sussurrò. 

Jeeth sollevò con una mano una tavoletta di cioccolato.

“Propongo un  _brindisi_ , amor mio” sussurrò. 

Zarbon alzò gli occhi su di lui, le sue iridi erano liquide.

“Fa pure” mormorò.

“La nostra gentilezza nascondeva il nostro odio per te, non riposare in pace, ciccione rosa” sancì l’albino, rivolto a Dodoria.

08\. "Sono stanco di questa vita".

“Turles scendi dal tavolo! Papà per l’amor del cielo, schiodati da quella poltrona. Mamma, potresti per favore venire qui ad aiutarmi a lavare i piatti? Questa casa è un porcile e devo fare tutto io!” ululò Radish. La fascia rossa al suo braccio stringeva, sentiva prudere il capo, un bruciore era diffuso all’attaccatura dei capelli e avvertì il sudore pizzicargli la schiena sotto i lunghi capelli neri.

“Re Vegeta a quest’oggi annunciato che l’erede…”. La voce dello speaker della televisione risuonò nella stanza. 

Bardack sbatté con forza la bottiglia sul tavolo e ruttò.

“Merda, per me il marmocchio può stare dove vuole!” tuonò.

“Io sono nell’altra stanza! Sto mangiando!” si udì strillare dalla stanza accanto. 

Radish ringhiò e digrignò i denti.

“Sono stanco di questa vita” borbottò.

09\. "Nessuno ti ha obbligato a metterti con me"  

“Suvvia, nessuno ti ha obbligato a metterti con me” sussurrò Freezer. Strinse più forte la presa sul mento del mercenario. Passò la punta aguzza della lingua violetta sul sangue bluastro colato sulla fronte di Zarbon. La pelle azzurrognola si ricoprì di saliva e Freezer sfiorò la gemma che impreziosiva il diadema sulla fronte del mercenario. Le iridi dorate di quest’ultimo si fecero liquide, il suo respiro aumentò di velocità e il battito cardiaco gli rimbombò rumorosamente nelle orecchie.

“No, per me è un onore, Lord” mormorò con voce roca. Gemette, sentendo la coda dell’altro accarezzargli il membro, il suo viso si ricoprì di sudore e sentì pizzicare il collo, nel punto in cui la lunga treccia verde aveva aderito.

10\. "Non sono in grado di amarti più di così".

“Mi dispiace, non sono in grado di amarti più di così. Il mio amore finisce dove inizia la noia” mormorò Re Cold. Aumentò la presa sul pendaglio circolare e diede uno strattone, abbassando fino all’altezza del suo volto il viso del re dei saiyan. Gli passò la mano violacea nella barba nera tendente al rossiccio. Sporse il viso, la luce della stanza gli rifletteva sulle corna nere aguzze e sulla placca ossea viola sul capo. Gli soffiò tra i capelli a fiamma e lo guardò rabbrividire. Gli osservò le gote bluastre, le labbra strette e gli occhi chiusi.

“D’altronde, io, in realtà, ti faccio solo ribrezzo” mormorò. Fece una risatina femminile e gli grattò con l’indice sotto il mento, sentendolo deglutire a vuoto un paio di volte.


	8. Cap.8 Il tristo mietitore

Cap.8 Il tristo mietitore

01\.  Le lancette dell'orologio si sono fermate ormai e noi non possiamo più tornare indietro. (Time - Hey! Say! JUMP)

Kuriza deglutì, guardò la lama appoggiata sul suo collo e sgranò gli occhi. Alzò la testa, un rivolo di sudore gli scese lungo la placca rossa sulla fronte. 

Ginew gli tenne con forza il corno sinistro, inumidendogli di sudore l’osso nero, il ragazzino dimenò la coda.

“Mi hai cresciuto tu…” bisbigliò, supplicando. Le iridi rosse gli divennero liquide e le lacrime gli solcarono le guance rosa rigate da dei profondi segni neri, la sua pelle violacea era chiara.

“Tuo padre lord Freezer mi ha chiesto di ucciderti. È tempo per te di morire” sancì Ginew con voce roca. Una lacrima gli rigò il viso viola scuro.

< Lui e suo padre hanno le stesse corna, gli stessi occhi, lo stesso aspetto. Avrei voluto vederlo diventare uomo.

Però, come ho cambiato il mio corpo tante volte, anche stavolta non posso tornare indietro > pensò. Affondò il pugnale nella gola del ragazzino, il sangue violetto gli schizzò in faccia e sentì l’ultimo gemito strozzato della vittima. Lasciò cadere l’arma e lascio andare il corpo, cadendo in ginocchio.

  
  
02\. My shadow's the only one that  walks beside me. 

La mia ombra è l’unica che cammina accanto a me.

C18 incrociò le braccia, gettò all’indietro la testa e i capelli biondi le mulinarono intorno al capo. Si leccò le labbra, piegò il capo e osservò la lapide. Gli occhi color ghiaccio le brillarono, mentre guardava la foto su di essa. Riportava l’immagine di una donna dai lunghi capelli grigi, sopra la testa aveva un cappellino rosa e le rughe le solcavano il volto anziano. Abbassò lo sguardo e sospirò.

“Marron ora che te ne sei andata anche tu non mi resta altro che la mia ombra a camminare al mio fianco” sussurrò la cyborg. Fece un passo indietro, chinò il capo e guardò lap propria sagoma scura sul terreno del cimitero. 

Il vento le fece aleggiare intorno l’incenso dei bastoncini davanti alla tomba della figlia.

“Quell’ombra avresti potuto essere tu, 17” bisbigliò.

03\. È un rifugio quel malessere, troppa fretta nel tuo crescere.   
Non si fanno più miracoli, adesso non più. (Nei giardini che nessuno sa - Renato Zero)

“Chi l’avrebbe mai detto che sarei finita in una casa di riposo? Ormai pensavo che la casa potesse rimanere a me” sussurrò Pan. 

Il vento le fece aleggiare i lunghi capelli neri intorno al viso. Si sfilò gli occhiali da sole, li appoggiò sulle coperte bianche del lettino e si voltò. Osservò il cielo azzurro oltre la finestra, sentì gli occhi pungerle e le lacrime le scesero lungo le guance. Strinse con forza le coperte, gli occhiali rotolarono lungo le sue gambe e finirono per terra.

“Questa volta non mi verrai a prendere, nonno” sussurrò con voce roca. Chinò il capo, i capelli le coprirono il viso e l’anziana singhiozzò più rumorosamente, tremando.

04\. Non ti perderò se t'incontrerò in un'altra vita. (La donna del mio amico - Pooh)

“Papà, ho giurato che non ti avrei perso se ti avessi incontrato in un’altra vita” disse Mirai Trunks. Sfoderò la spada e si mise a correre. Colpì con un colpo di striscio l’avversario, quest’ultimo scoppiò a ridere e saltò all’indietro evitando l’affondo successivo. Raggiunse Briefs con un pugno all’addome, Trunks volò all’indietro e rotolò a terra sollevando un polverone.

“ _Nooo_!” gridò Vegeta. Si diede la spinta con il braccio sano, facendo sollevare quello spezzato. Il sangue gli colò sul viso, gli occhi gli bruciavano e fu colto da un capogiro. Si piegò in avanti e vomitò sangue, ricadde pesantemente. La vista gli si appannò, ansimò, la ferita alla testa gli pulsava e quelle sul corpo gli bruciavano.

“Questa volta…” sussurrò il glicine. Si diede la spinta e si rimise in piedi, sulla gamba gli si era aperto un taglio. “… sarò io…” continuò alzando la voce. “…a proteggerti!” ululò, trasformandosi in supersaiyan. Si mise a correre verso il nemico e ricominciò a combattere.

05\. Io amo la te stessa che tu odi. (Love yourself - KAT-TUN)

“Avrei potuto io nascere con un’altra vita. Essere io il simpatico Son che ha preso una botta in testa e vaga con idiotissime nuvolette e bastoni” sussurrò Broly. Dimenò la coda, si tolse la coroncina dorata e la piegò tra le mani.

“E il principe avrebbe potuto essere mio amico invece che tuo”. Aggiunse, alzando la voce. Il corpo minuto si gonfiò, i suoi muscoli furono ricoperti di sudore e il sangue iniziò a pompare più velocemente. Digrignò i denti, ruggì e sbatté un piede a terra aprendo una falla. Gettò a terra la coroncina, gettò indietro la testa e il suo corpo si dilatò ancora. Una torre di luce bianca si espanse, ci furono una serie di ondate circolare di energia verde che si ripeterono illuminando la stanza, gli occhi di Broly divennero bianchi e un rivolo di bava gli colò dalla bocca. Chinò la testa e guardò in faccia Son, l’eroe della terra tentò di rompere le catene che lo imprigionavano. Broly strinse il pugno sul controller nella sua mano e una luce verde si partì dalla coroncina sulla fronte di Goku. Quest’ultimo mugolò e si accasciò privo di energia.

“Ora, però, ti renderò come me, maledetto! _Kakaroth ti odioooo_!” gridò a pieni polmoni Broly.

“Tu… non capisci… io e Vegeta siamo amici, proprio perché ha accettato Kakaroth, dietro la maschera di un falso perfetto… Io porto solo sventura e tu sei solo un’altra delle calamità che ho attirato sulla mia amata Terra” sussurrò Goku. Strinse gli occhi, il sudore gli colò lungo il viso, le catene gli stringevano le braccia e le gambe.

“Lui ha amato il me stesso che io odio, e te le farà pagare” ringhiò Broly.

  
06\. Quando ero un bambino, non sapevo di essere così codardo.   
(Super Delicate - Hey! Say! JUMP)[Mirai Goku].

“Goku è normale avere paura di morire, se non sei come me che muoio di continuo” sussurrò Crilin. Le rughe agli angoli degli occhi s’ispessirono. Strinse più forte la mano di Goku, vide il migliore amico ansimare e tossire. Lo osservò dimenare il capo e stringere con un pugno sulla maglia blu all’altezza del cuore.

“Tu… sei forte…” biascicò Son. Ansimò, strinse gli occhi e rivoli di sudore gli colarono lungo il viso.

“Essere un forte terrestre in un mondo che sta per finire per mano di cyborg, in cui sono i saiyan che spadroneggiano in potenza, non è un granché” borbottò Crilin. 

Goku gli strinse più forte la mano, riaprì gli occhi e le iridi nere erano ingrigite.

“Da piccoli pensavi di diventare il più forte ed io pensavo di essere coraggioso, forse sbagliavamo entrambi” sussurrò con voce rauca e bassa. 

Crilin si portò la mano del migliore amico al petto, strinse le labbra e assottigliò gli occhi.

“Nessuno dei due si sbagliava quando pensavamo che saremmo stati amici fino alla fine. Resterò qui con te, te lo giuro” promise. 

Goku sorrise, si abbandonò chiudendo gli occhi e il capo gli affondò nel cuscino.

“Grazie” bisbigliò.

07\. Inutilmente ho stretto a me quei momenti per continuare a sognare. (Song for me - Ohno Satoshi).

“Se n’è andato. Se n’è andato di nuovo! Non potevo aspettarmi nient’altro in fondo da uno come lui!” gridò Goten. Strinse il pugno e raggiunse la parete con un gancio, la superficie bianca si riempì di crepe. Abbassò lo sguardo e ringhiò, gli occhi gli bruciavano. Alzò la testa e si mise a gridare. 

La porta si aprì il ragazzino smise di urlare, le iridi nere erano liquide e i corti capelli neri gli aderivano al viso.

“Mi sono stufato di voi” disse una voce secca alle sue spalle. 

Son si voltò, ansimando, e strinse i pugni. Conficcò le unghie nel palmo e le nocche gli sbiancarono.

“Vegeta?” chiese a bassa voce.

“Ho appena visto l’altro marmocchio a frignare tra le braccia del suo adorato Signor Piccolo. Possibile che non sappiate vivere senza quell’idiota di Kakaroth?” domandò. 

Goten digrignò i denti e tremò.

“Tu non sei meglio, zio! Ogni volta che lui non c’è smetti di allenarti e ti lasci morire” sibilò. 

Vegeta piegò di lato il capo facendo schioccare le ossa del collo e incrociò le braccia al petto.

“Già. Però non mi sono mai lamentato” ribatté. Si spogliò rimanendo nudo, Goten batté un paio di volte le palpebre, avvampando.

“Che fai?!” domandò.

“La mia era a lavare” disse. Aprì l’armadio di Goku, fece scorrere le casacche arancioni e scese una battle suit nera. La infilò, si piegò e spostò gli stivaletti blu, prendendo un’armatura bianca.

“Però nemmeno io avevo capito niente. Ho stretto a me i ricordi di fasti di antichi popoli e non ho capito quanto alla fine la mia nuova vita mi garba, anche se continuo a trovare questo uno stupido sasso e i suoi abitanti odiosi”. Strinse le cinghie dorate dell’armatura. Aprì l’anta successiva di Gohan e si cambiò le scarpe, infilò gli stivali di Great Saiyamen e si voltò verso Goten.

“Ora mi sono stufato. Se quell’imbecille mi è davvero così tanto utile, ho tutta l’intenzione di andare a riprendermelo. Anche se per farlo dovessi sfidare venti draghi, trenta divinità e seimila aldilà” disse. Si girò e si diresse verso la porta.

“Andiamo” ordinò.

Goten annuì.

08\. Le nostre mani sono diventate più fredde da quando ce le siamo lasciate. (Loveless - Yamapi).

Mirai Trunks si guardò le mani e sospirò, incassò il capo nelle spalle. Strinse i pugni, abbassò le braccia e sentì gli occhi pizzicare. Si voltò verso il letto matrimoniale, lo vide vuoto e si morse il labbro. Spostò lo sguardo sul comodino, osservò la polvere ammonticchiata su un pacchetto di sigarette socchiuso. Udì dei passi, si voltò e osservò la moglie entrare. 

La donna si mise una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio e sospirò.

“Sapevo di trovarti qui” sussurrò.

“Quando è l’anniversario della morte di mia madre me la sento più vicina qui che in quella tomba. A lei non sarebbe piaciuta, a meno non ci fosse stato nascosto un laboratorio all’interno” ribatté il giovane dai capelli color glicine. 

La donna gli sorrise e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Era una donna forte” mormorò.

“Quando di sera avevo le mani infreddolite, lei le teneva nelle sue per riscaldarle, ora senza di lei resteranno per sempre fredde e le sue gelide di morte” ringhiò.

09\. Insegnami il significato di queste lacrime versate. (Life - Kanjani8).

Il bambino conficcò la pala nel terreno accanto al cumulo di terra che copriva il corpo. Le lacrime gli rigavano il viso e gli occhi erano arrossati. La pioggia gli scendeva lungo la schiena, facendolo rabbrividire, la casacca gli aderiva al corpo umida e la cintura di tela bianca era semitrasparente. Si passò il braccio sugli occhi e batté un paio di volte le palpebre. 

Un lampo illuminò il cielo nero.

“Nonno” biascicò Goku. Tirò su con il naso e abbassò le braccia. “Dovunque tu sia andato, da lì, insegnami il significato di quest’acqua salata che mi cade dagli occhi” supplicò.

10\. C'è una linea sottile fra tacere e subire.    
(La linea sottile - Ligabue)

“Dovresti comportarti come una signorina per bene” sussurrò Chichi. May chinò il capo, la luce solare le fece brillare l’orecchino dorato che portava al lobo sinistro. Fece una serie di flessioni, il sudore le colava lungo il collo, la fronte e il viso. La maglietta blu le aderiva al corpo umida e sentiva i muscoli di braccia e gambe tirare.

“Non puoi cercare in tutti i modi di continuare a essere una teppista come tuo padre. I tuoi fratelli hanno messo la testa al posto giusto”. Aggiunse la madre. May batté un paio di volte le palpebre e aumentò la velocità.

“Si vede che mi capisci. Al contrario di loro stai lì zitta senza difendere questo assurdo stile di vita. Anche io alla tua età volevo essere una brava combattente e quando Goten era piccolo ci sono quasi ricascata, ma crescendo mi sono resa conto che una buona moglie deve stare in silenzio e badare alla casa e ai figli” spiegò la Son più grande. Le ciocche nere intorno al capo della figlia si sollevarono facendole assumere un aspetto più simile a quello del padre, il resto dei lunghi capelli neri le scese dalle spalle sul petto sfiorando il pavimento. Le iridi nere le divennero verde scuro con striature più chiare.

“C’è una linea sottile fra tacere e subire, non farò il tuo errore e non l’attraverserò mai” disse indurendo il tono.

  
  



	9. Cap.9 Leggera malinconia autunnale

Cap.9 Leggera malinconia autunnale

01\. Tu saresti in grado di rappresentare il sole per qualcuno? (Saiyuki, Minekura Kazuya)

Vegeta si piegò in avanti, rimboccò la coperta alla figlia e strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare. Si voltò, le spense la luce a forma di coniglio e si girò. Uscì dalla stanza e si richiuse la porta alle spalle. Si girò e sorrise, guardando la moglie, la donna teneva una vestaglia sulle spalle e una tazza fumante in mano. Al suo interno del the e una fetta di limone.

“Vieni a letto?” domandò. 

Il principe dei saiyan annuì e la donna aumentò il sorriso.

“Sai, dopo tutti questi anni lo posso dire, sei meglio di Goku” sussurrò. 

Briefs socchiuse un occhio e una vena gli pulso sulla fronte spaziosa.

“Che cosa mi dovrebbe significare donna?” chiese. Ringhiò e strinse i pugni, ebbe un tic con la bocca e le iridi nere gli divennero più scure.

“Tu, come lui, adesso rappresenti il sole per qualcuno. Solo che al contrario di lui, non smetterai di splendere per andartene in giro” sussurrò Bulma. 

Vegeta ghignò e alzò il mento.

“Perché io sono il principe dei saiyan, Vegeta-sama, e posso essere anche le stelle” ribatté.

02\. Non sono riuscito a proteggere la persona che amavo. Con queste mani sporche di sangue, non posso stringere nessuno a me. (Saiyuki, Minekura Kazuya)

“Non dovresti essere agli inferi, men che meno al limbo. Sua altezza il principino quando è stato qui mi ha detto che sei buono” disse Bardack. Piegò in avanti il capo, la benda rossa sul suo capo era umida e il sangue gli colava lungo la schiena scoperta. Sentiva formicolare i piedi bloccati nel ghiaccio e le cicatrici sulla pelle erano rigate di sudore.

“Sudi? Anche se fa così freddo?” domandò Son. Raggiunse un macchinario che emetteva fumo e dimenava una frusta, lo spaccò sotto il piede e i frammenti si sparpagliarono sul terreno, alcuni rimbalzarono contro la sua aura.

“Noi saiyan sempre. Siamo sempre furiosi, per questo è tanto difficile controllare il ki” ribatté Bardack. Chiuse gli occhi e ansimò, lo squarcio sul petto gli doleva.

“Ti metterai nei guai, si può sapere cosa vuoi qui?” domandò. 

Goku lo raggiunse e allentò le catene che gli stringevano le braccia e gli tolse il palo che gli trapassava una coscia, sentendolo gridare.

“Hai difeso il tuo pianeta e ti sei pentito. Vorrei sapere perché un saiyan come te non ha cercato anche di crescere i suoi figli” dichiarò Son. Si tolse il polsino blu e ci deterse il viso del genitore. 

Il padre sorrise e alzò lo sguardo, osservandolo.

“Ho le mani sporche del sangue delle persone che amavo che non sono riuscito a difendere. Non posso stringere nessuno a me, soprattutto i miei figli” biascicò. 

Goku si rimise il polsino e si chinò.

“Da domani chiamerò mio nonno padre e smetterò il giorno in cui io e te potremo essere di nuovo insieme. Ho convinto il principe, sua signoria delle teste dure e convincerò anche te” sancì Goku.

03\. La tristezza e il dolore sono il rovescio dell'odio. (Saiyuki, Minekura Kazuya) 

Videl s’inginocchiò davanti a Goten, lo abbracciò e lo strinse a sé. 

Il bambino singhiozzò e tremò.

“T-Tru… Trunks e io…” biascicò. 

La giovane si piegò, accarezzò la guancia umida del bambino.

“Ho sentito le vostre auree incrementarsi. Cosa è successo?” domandò. Si guardò intorno, osservò Trunks sdraiato a faccia in su. Il respiro era irregolare, entrambi i bambini erano sporchi di terra e coperti da ematomi sanguinanti.

“C’è… c’è un mostro. E sta venendo qui” biascicò il moro. 

La ragazza si voltò udendo dei passi, il terreno tremò.

“Allora dobbiamo andarcene, Gohan può affrontarlo” mormorò. Broly le volò alle spalle e la colpì con il braccio testo, la giovane sgranò gli occhi e, urlando, venne sbalzata via. Rotolò per terra e alzò il capo, vedendo le gambe massicce di Broly.

“La tristezza e il dolore sono il rovescio dell’odio, insetti. Vi schiaccerò e ucciderò!” gridò. Ghignò e le iridi gli brillarono, si leccò il rivolo di sangue che gli colava dalla bocca.

“Kakaroth, ti odio!” ululò.

04\. I tuoi occhi mi chiesero di ucciderti, per questo ti salvai. (Saiyuki, Minekura Kazuya)

“Maledetto, con che coraggio mi hai risparmiato la vita? Perché?!” gridò Vegeta. Alzò il braccio e lanciò una serie di ki blast. Zolle di terra bluastra di Nameck volarono tutt’intorno. 

Son le schivò, strinse gli occhi e scomparve. 

Vegeta gridò, il numero di onde tutt’intorno a lui superò il centinaio e il principe dei saiyan fu avvolto da uno spesso fumo grigio da cui provenivano le sue urla. 

Goku lo afferrò per un braccio, glielo girò e lo sbatté a terra, immobilizzandolo con il suo peso. Gli appoggiò l’altro braccio alla gola e gli avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio.

“Calmati, fratello” sussurrò.

“Io non sono tuo fratello!” ululò il principe dei saiyan.

“Siamo entrambi della stessa razza”. Proseguì Goku, sentendo Vegeta dimenarsi sotto di lui. Aumentò la presa incrementando l’aura e sentì il saiyan sotto di lui gemere.

“Io non sono come te, misera terza classe” sibilò. 

Il saiyan cresciuto sulla terra sospirò.

“C’è tanto dolore in te e io voglio guarirlo. È vero che voglio affrontarti ancora, ma sento che siamo accumunati. Ti ho salvato perché i tuoi occhi m’imploravano di ucciderti, non potevi essere un mostro se avevi quegli occhi disperati” spiegò. Con la mano libera lo raggiunse con una gomitata al collo, lo sentì mugolare e irrigidirsi sotto di lui. Si rizzò e se lo caricò in spalla.

“Per questo ora ti porto con me, che tu voglia o no” sancì.

05\. Se io piangessi dichiarerei la mia sconfitta, e la compassione non fa per me. (Saiyuki, Minekura Kazuya)

La ragazzina deglutì, dimenò braccia e gambe, facendosi una serie di segni rossastri strofinando contro le catene. I corti capelli biondi le mulinarono intorno al viso, tirò su con il naso e piegò il capo. Osservò il gemello sdraiato sul lettino, gli mancava mezzo braccio e dal moncherino uscivano dei cavi elettrici. I capelli neri di lui gli aderivano al viso pallido e le iridi azzurre dei suoi occhi erano ingrigite.

“È la prima volta…” sussurrò la ragazza. Le lacrime le scesero lungo le guance e sentì una serie di fitte all’altezza del cuore. “… che non proviamo le stesse emozioni” biascicò.

“Sì, sto creando le armi più potenti mai esistite!” si udì il Dottor Gero gridare nella stanza accanto.

“Non è che non provo le stesse cose, sorella” disse con voce robotica il moro. Strinse gli occhi, il sudore gli colò lungo il corpo.

“Allora perché piango solo io?” domandò con voce tremante la bionda.

“Non voglio dichiarare la mia sconfitta davanti a quel mostro con le mie lacrime. Non mi farò compiangere, ma mi vendicherò. Vedrai sorellina mia, lo uccideremo e saremo liberi” la rassicurò il gemello.

 


	10. Cap. 10 AU

Cap. 10 AU  
  
01\. School  
  
Vegeta si chiuse l’ultimo bottone della casacca nera della divisa liceale e s’inginocchiò, i pantaloni si sporcarono di terra sulle ginocchia. Il vento gli fece ondeggiare i capelli ricoperti di gel e le iridi nere del ragazzo si fecero liquide. Si allontanò una sigaretta dalle labbra, la lasciò cadere sul pavimento e la spense sotto la mano, scottandosi la pelle.  
“Ehy” sussurrò con voce roca. Ondeggiarono dei fiori di lilla adagiati nel vaso davanti a una lapide di pietra e il fumo che proveniva dallo stecchino d’incenso, sistemato in un altro vasetto, si alzò storto.  
“È un anno che non ci si vede. A scuola non è cambiato un granché” proseguì. Guardò il volto sorridente del ragazzo della foto, i lunghi capelli bianchi dell’amico albino, i suoi occhi rossi e il sorriso aperto.  
“Sai Jeeth, credo che quest’anno Nappa verrà di nuovo bocciato dal tuo amatissimo professor Ginew. Beh, te l’ho detto, niente di nuovo, come il fatto che io e Kakaroth ce la caveremo per il rotto della cuffia” biascicò. Si leccò le labbra e chinò il capo, sospirando.  
“Quando ci hai detto che potevi morire da un momento all’altro, al primo anno, pensavamo stessi esagerando. Maledetti i tuoi sorrisi, ce la facevi prendere per uno scherzo” biascicò il moro. Strinse il pugno, conficcando le unghie nella carne, gemette e tirò un pugno a terra.  
“Idiota!” ululò.  
  
  
  
  
02\. criminali  
  
Vegeta strinse più forte il volante, il suono delle sirene della polizia gli risuonava nelle orecchie. Ghignò, le iridi color ossidiana dietro le lenti nere ebbero un guizzo dorato. Svoltò a sinistra, il sacco di soldi sul sedile del passeggero rotolò, sbattendo contro lo sportello. Un proiettile colpì la fiancata corazzata e un altro rimbalzò sul vetro rinforzato del cruscotto. 

Bulma si alzò la gonna, lasciando nuda la gamba pallida, caricò la mitragliatrice e ringhiò. Abbassò il finestrino e si affacciò, trivellò di colpi una guardia. Il cadavere cadde a terra in una pozza di sangue, l’azzurra gridò e colpì la macchina dietro di lei. Il vetro andò in frantumi, i cadaveri dei due occupanti ricaddero in avanti e il veicolo sbandò finendo fuori strada.  
“Questo è per aver ‘seccato’ mia sorella Lunch!” ululò la ladra.  
  
  
  
  
03\. Storica  
  
Le tende rosa oscillarono, una di loro strofinò delicatamente contro il piede della principessa Bulma - Cleopatra. 

La giovane socchiuse la bocca rosata e socchiuse gli occhi, le iridi azzurre erano languide. Il principe romano appoggiò un ginocchio sulle coltri violette, si piegò, facendo tintinnare l’armatura di ferro dorato. Chinò il capo, i suoi capelli neri a fiamma si confondevano con lo sfondo notturno alle sue spalle, illuminato da una serie di stelle azzurrognole grande quanto una sua unghia. 

Adagiò la fanciulla sul talamo, i lunghi capelli blu si sparpagliarono intorno al capo di lei. 

La giovane sorrise, si sfilò la coroncina a forma di serpente che teneva sul capo e con l’altra mano accarezzò la gamba nuda di Vegeta-Antonio sotto il gonnellino bianco. 

Lui ghignò, si voltò e si piegò. Le sfilò delicatamente un sandalo dorato e lo lasciò cadere a terra, ripetendo l’operazione con l’altro. 

La giovane ridacchiò, si sollevò la lunga gonna di seta rossa e gli schioccò un bacio.   
“Ho conquistato, per caso, il cuore del sovrano conquistatore più temuto d’Egitto e oltre?” chiese. 

Lui ghignò e si voltò.  
“E sarà tuo per sempre, come tu sarai mia” mormorò.  
  
  
  
04\. Creature sovrannaturali  
  
Goku sentiva le ferite ai polsi bruciare sotto le fasce, avvertì le unghie del suo signore affondare nel fianco e gemette. Le iridi nere gli divennero rosse, aprì la bocca e i canini gli si allungarono. Dimenò la sua coda da lupo si dimenò, il pelo si sporcò di terra e d’erba. 

Goku ringhiò, i capelli neri gli aderivano alla pelle scura ingrigita, il sangue gli colò dalla bocca finendogli sulla guancia e sul collo. La sua maglietta bianca era sporca di terra e sangue. 

I canini del vampiro gli accarezzarono il collo, il lupo mannaro gemette. 

Il vampiro affondò i denti nella sua pelle abbronzata e iniziò a succhiare, i suoi occhi rosso scuro brillavano. 

Il cielo blu notte sopra di loro si tinse di viola, un soffio di vento biancastro fece oscillare i capelli a fiamma rossi della creatura della notte. 

Vegeta allontanò i denti dal lupo mannaro, leccò il collo del suo schiavo e la ferita si rimarginò.  
  
  
  
05\. War  
  
Gohan si sfilò il cappello verde e lo infilò nella tasca davanti in alto della giacca mimetica. Deglutì, abbassò il capo e colpì un paio di volte il pugno sulla porta. Udì dei passi, strinse i pugni e indietreggiò. 

La porta si aprì, il giovane uomo vide uscire sua madre. I capelli neri della donna erano ingrigiti in più ciocche e tenuti con uno chignon.   
“Ciao, mamma” sussurrò.

La donna sgranò gli occhi, sorrise e gli corse incontro. Lo abbracciò e lo strinse, sollevò il capo e accentuò il sorriso.   
“Finalmente sei a casa, così potrai lasciare perdere la follia di fare il soldato” sussurrò. 

Il giovane avvampò e si voltò.  
“Mamma sono ufficiale, mi pagano bene e c’è bisogno di me. Il nostro paese ha bisogno…” ribatté.  
“E tuo padre dov’è?” domandò la donna. 

Gohan si morse l’interno della guancia e si voltò, raddrizzò la schiena e s’irrigidì.   
“Il generale Son Goku ha condotto l’azione che ha portato alla vittoria. L’aereo kamikaze da lui guidato ha portato all’inabissamento dell’ammiraglia C.E.L.L.” recitò con tono distaccato il giovane.

La donna sgranò gli occhi, lasciò andare il figlio e indietreggiò.  
“N-no” sussurrò. Cadde in ginocchio, si portò le mani ai capelli e li tirò, piegandosi in avanti.  
“ _Nooo_!” gridò, scoppiando a piangere.  
  
  
  
06\. Medical  
  
  
“Siete impazziti? Fargli fare l’autopsia del suo migliore amico!” ringhiò Marron. La targhetta attaccata al suo camice da infermiera sulla tasca all’altezza del petto oscillò e così anche i codini ai lati del suo capo. La cuffietta le finì storta sul capo, le guance le si arrossarono e gli occhi azzurri le divennero più chiari. 

Il giovane davanti a lei abbassò lo sguardo e chinò il capo.   
“L’avrebbe fatto il dottor Uub, ma il dottor Vegeta ha insistito. Ha detto che nessuno poteva toccarlo oltre lui” biascicò. 

Marron sgranò gli occhi, batté un paio di volte le palpebre e scosse il capo. Si voltò e si mise a correre lungo il corridoio, evitò un carrello di ferro con sopra degli asciugamani, scansò un dottore e fece lo slalom tra una decina di sue colleghe. Raggiunse il vetro davanti l’obitorio e guardò dentro. 

Vegeta teneva gli occhi socchiusi, il bisturi che teneva in mano era sporco di sangue e i capelli a fiamma erano leggermente abbassati ai lati. 

La giovane sospirò e chinò il capo, stringendo un pugno.  
“È il solito terribile cocciuto, dottore” bisbigliò.  
  
  
  
  
07\. Prostituzione  
  
“Perciò è vero, avete un ragazzo mezzo demone tra i giovani che offrite” sussurrò Kakaroth. 

Avvertì il battito cardiaco accelerare, strinse un pugno e alzò il capo verso la porta.   
< Se è il mio principe, vi farò saltare tutti, maledetti > pensò. Sentì ridacchiare, abbassò il capo e guardò l’uomo vestito da geisha nascondersi la bocca con la mano e lo udì ridere più forte.  
“Sì, l’ha trovato mio padre. Era abbandonato. È per caso interessato al prodotto?” domandò. I lunghi capelli bianchi gli aleggiarono intorno al volto e le iridi rosse gli brillarono. 

L’altro uomo si strinse la cravatta nera, il volto abbronzato era pallido, e annuì.   
“Sì, potrà mettersi d’accordo con mia sorella Bulma sul conto da cui prelevare” rispose. 

Freezer si spostò e indicò la porta che il Briefs adottato stava guardando.   
“Sempre drit…”. 

Kakaroth lo superò e si mise a correre verso la porta, la spalancò e se la richiuse alle spalle. Il battito cardiaco gli accelerò nuovamente, si voltò e guardò il ragazzino seduto in terra. 

La luce pallida splendeva alla luce della luna che entrava dai vetri della finestra circolare. Il corpo minuto era coperto da un kimono viola, tranne la spalla nuda.   
“Lei è il cliente?” sussurrò con voce femminea. Tra i capelli a fiamma mori s’intravedevano delle corna, il labbro pallido era sporto in fuori e un occhio era coperto da una benda nera.  
“Sì” biascicò Kakaroth. 

Il giovane socchiuse l’occhio sano truccato di rosso e sorrise.   
“Allora può andare a cominciare a…” ringhiò. 

Kakaroth sorrise, si avvicinò a Vegeta e gli s’inginocchiò davanti. Si tolse la giacca e gliela mise sulle spalle, l’altro impallidì.   
“Cos…” biasciò. 

Kakaroth si sfilò la coda da scimmia dai pantaloni e gli fece l’occhiolino.  
“Sono venuto per salvarla, principe” sussurrò.  
  
  
  
08\. Magia  
  
Il prestigiatore avanzò lungo il palco, guardò le tende aprirsi e si piegò in avanti, tenendo un braccio contro il petto. Si rialzò dall’inchino e sorrise, la luce dei riflettori illuminò i suoi occhi color ossidiana.

Gli applausi del pubblico rimbombarono dagli spalti. 

Vegeta si sfilò dalla cintura le carte da gioco, le lanciò in aria e bisbigliò qualcosa. Le carte bruciarono, si trasformarono in una serie di lumicini rossi che si agglomerarono ricadendo. Si trasformarono in una rosa che rotolò sul pavimento di legno, l’uomo la raggiunse e si piegò raccogliendola. La gettò verso le persone, una ragazza strillò e saltò afferrandola.   
< Aveva ragione Kamhara, meglio farla apparire senza spinse > pensò. La sua armatura rossa e oro gli premeva sul petto, alzò un braccio e uscì dalla manica blu notte una bacchetta, il mantello nero sulle sue spalle aleggio. Dimenò la bacchetta, da essa si alzò un venticello violetto e una serie di lumicini bianchi circondarono il moro. 

Il vento violaceo gli fece oscillare i capelli neri a fiamma e si condensò trasformandosi in una decina di colombe violette che volarono verso il pubblico. Si udirono delle urla, degli applausi e degli  _oooh_.  
< Se sapessero che queste sono magie vere > pensò Briefs, ghignando.  
  
  
  
09 Family  
  
“È mio!” borbottò il saiyan senza naso. Si abbracciò più forte lo scouter e chinò il capo.  
“E io lo dico a zia Celipa” ribatté Turles. Sporse il labbro inferiore e incrociò le braccia abbronzate, dimenando la coda.  
“Bambini, smettetela di litigare!” gridò Bardack. Tirò un’altra boccata dal sigaro e girò la pagina del giornale.  
“Crilin mi ha rubato lo scouter” si lamentò il figlio.  
“È mio, zio!” ribatté il moretto dai capelli a scodella.  
“Prendete esempio da Kakaroth piuttosto, quel marmocchio sta dormendo” ribatté l’adulto. 

I due bambini ridacchiarono.   
“Solo perché c’è il principe, altrimenti le sue urla farebbero crollare il pianeta” sussurrò Turles. Crilin annuì e rise più forte. 

Bardack piegò il giornale, si voltò e vide Vegeta fare una serie di piegamenti con Kakaroth seduto sulla schiena intento a succhiarsi la coda, tenendola con entrambe le mani. 

Bardack sollevò gli occhi.  
“Se il re lo scopre sono morto” borbottò.  
“È quasi pronto il pranzo, lavatevi le mani!” gridò Radisch dalla cucina.  
  
  
  
10\. Prigione  
  
Vegeta senior passò la pezza bagnata sulle spalle del migliore amico, sorrise e strofinò più forte. La pezza si sporcò di sangue e il più grande piegò il capo, i capelli neri gli brillarono di riflessi rossastri.  
“Vedrai…” sussurrò. Gli si avvicinò e gli mise le labbra vicino all’orecchio. 

Bardack si strofinò un’altra pezza sulla ferita che aveva sulla guancia.   
“Che mi resterà una cicatrice!” disse ad alta voce. 

La guardia dai capelli blu ridacchiò, si voltò e si allontanò dalle sbarre della cella.   
“… presto saranno tutti pronti. Ci ribelleremo agli tsfuru oppressori, finalmente i saiyan saranno liberi” bisbigliò Vegeta. 

Bardack annuì.   
“Sì, mio futuro re. E la seguiremo fino alla morte” sussurrò con voce inudibile Bardack, stringendo con forza una catena. Il suo unico indumento fatto di pelle marrone era sporco come il perizoma del maggiore.


	11. Cap.11 Vecchie e nuove generazioni

Cap.11 Vecchie e nuove generazioni

  
01\. Il sesso è l'arte di controllare la mancanza di controllo. (Undici Minuti, Paulo Coelho)  
  
  
Yamcha sorrise, si portò il bicchiere di vetro alle labbra e diede una sorsata. Fece l’occhiolino alla giovane davanti a lui. 

La giovane ridacchiò, piegò di lato il capo facendo ondeggiare i capelli biondi e il body a balconcino che le copriva il seno prosperoso le scese, mostrando il bordo dei capezzoli. 

Il ragazzo leccò il ghiaccio e la vide stringere i pugni, voltarsi verso l’amica arrossita dai lunghi capelli viola e indicarlo con la testa.  
< Anche per stasera ho rimorchiato qualcuna con cui stare > pensò. Abbassò il capo, guardò il ghiaccio ondeggiare nella superficie increspata del liquore.  
   
_Bulma sorrise, diede gas e il vento le fece oscillare il codino accanto al viso, i lunghi capelli azzurri le mulinarono intorno alla testa. Svoltò, strinse le gambe sulla moto e il predone del deserto diede a sua volta gas alla sua moto volante, accelerando. Scoppiò a ridere, un rivolo di sudore gli colò sulla cicatrice facendogliela bruciare._  
   
< Senza di te la mia vita è priva di controllo e di senso. In fondo mi sono dato al fare l’amore ogni sera per questo. Il sesso è l’arte di controllare la mancanza di controllo > si disse.  
   
   
   
02\. Un sorriso che sa di lacrime invisibili. (La Musa Venale, Charles Baudelaire)  
   
Trunks allungò la mano, toccò il cuscino vuoto, mugolò e scese la mano. Aprì un occhio, li sgranò e si diede la spinta alzandosi seduto.  
“Pan!” gridò. Si voltò a destra vedendo la cassettiera aperta, un vestito rosso per metà fuori dal cassetto. Scostò la coperta e si girò a sinistra, le ante dell’armadio erano aperte, sul pavimento c’erano un cumulo di grucce. 

Il saiyan si diede la spinta e si girò, raggiunse la porta e l’aprì. Si affacciò e impallidì vedendo la mora allontanarsi lungo la via centrale della città.  
“Pan!” gridò. La guardò continuare ad avanzare. 

Briefs fece un sorriso storto, cadde in ginocchio e tremò.  
“È un sogno, è solo un sogno. Non ci si lascia mica un giorno, all’improvviso. Non ci si alza con questa decisione, si dà almeno del preavviso”. Il sorriso gli divenne una smorfia, sentì il petto dolergli e chinò il capo, singhiozzando.  
   
   
   
   
03\. Quello che vedi morire, giudicalo perso. (Carmina, Catullo)   
   
Goten strinse più forte i due gelati alla vaniglia, avvertì il telefonino ronzare nella sua tasca e sorrise.  
“Sarà la mia dolce Valese, si starà chiedendo perché ci ho messo tanto” sussurrò. Passò accanto a una donna, superò una panchina e si voltò davanti alle strisce pedonali. Ticchettò il piede per terra, guardò una macchina passargli davanti. Alzò il capo, guardò la luce rossa del semaforo diventare verde e ricominciò a camminare. Fischiettò, il vento gli scompigliò i corti capelli neri. Si girò e si diresse verso l’albero sotto cui aveva lasciato la fidanzata.  
“Bimba mia, sono tornat …” sussurrò. Sgranò gli occhi vedendo la giovane baciare un ragazzo dai corti capelli azzurri, le teneva le mani sui fianchi, stringendole il vestito giallo canarino. 

Son perse la presa sui gelati che caddero a terra, la sostanza candida si allargò sulla strada.  
“Non può aver fatto morire così il nostro amore, all’improvviso e senza senso” biascicò, vedendo le gote arrossate di lei e gli orecchini a forma di mezzaluna della ragazza oscillare. Sentì una presa sulla spalla e si girò, le sue iridi nere ingrigite incontrarono due iridi azzurro mare.  
“Vieni con me, la stupida non ti merita” sibilò la principessa dei saiyan.  
“Ma… ma…” balbettò Goten. 

Bra abbassò le sopracciglia.  
“Quello che vedi morire, giudicalo perso” sancì.  
   
   
   
   
04\.  Se ne sentiva attratto più di quanto gli facesse piacere. (Orgoglio e Pregiudizio, Jane Austen)  
   
Trunks gli allacciò il codino di capelli neri, il migliore amico chinò il capo e sbuffò. Incrociò le braccia e ticchettò con il piede sul letto, la stoffa della coperta strofinò contro quella del suo calzino.  
“Non può piacermi proprio tua sorella. Quella pazza nasconde i veleni nell’armadietto della scuola e ha fatto la cheerleader solo per poter tentare di sparare un ago soporifero al campione della squadra avversaria” si lamentò. 

Il glicine abbracciò il migliore amico e gli appoggiò il mento sul collo, Goten appoggiò il suo capo su quello del Briefs.  
“Dimentichi che non essendo riuscita nella seconda cosa si è trasformata in supersaiyan, è scappata dalla presidenza, l’ha messo k.o. nello spogliatoio deserto ed è tornata con la supervelocità lì dove la tenevano rinchiusa senza farsi beccare” disse Trunks. 

Goten gli strinse la mano e sospirò.  
“Dimmi, per caso ti piace fisicamente?” domandò il figlio di Vegeta, il migliore amico arrossì e il Briefs ridacchiò.  
< Non penso di potergli dire che adoro il suo corpo perfetto e vorrei toccarlo con tutta l’anima > rifletté Goten.  
“Sicuramente me ne sento attratto più di quanto mi faccia piacere” si lamentò il moro.  
   
   
   
   
05\. Sogno di andare a dormire la notte senza avere voglia di farlo. (Practical Magic)  
   
Balzar sbadigliò, dimenò la coda e si appoggiò al suo bastone.  
“Pensavo che con un po’ di compagnia l’eternità sarebbe stata più piacevole, ma la tua pigrizia mi annoia” si lamentò il gattone. Si pulì il muso bianco peloso con una mano. Si volto e guardò il samurai affondato nella poltrona oscillare la spada.  
“Potresti anche imparare a volare e invece ti rifiuti. Non sei scappato nonostante tu sappia che Vegeta potrebbe vendicarsi e certe volte preferisci digiunare e piagnucolare tutto il giorno che alzarti a cacciare” borbottò il coltivatore di senzu. Le vibrisse gli si afflosciarono.  
“Ehy, mi sono mosso tre volte e ho fatto danno. Ho quasi eliminato la coltivazione di senzu, ho rotto il meccanismo che impediva di raggiungere il palazzo del Supremo con mezzi umani e ho distrutto metà dei vasi in cui tenevi i portali per i terreni dove si trovano le coltivazioni” borbottò. 

Balzar sbatté il bastone per terra.  
“L’hai fatto apposta per avere la scusa, ammettilo. Dimmi a quanto arriva la tua pigrizia di preciso?” soffiò Balzar. 

Il moro sporse il labbro e il doppio mento gli tremò.  
“Bah, sogno di andare a dormire la notte senza avere voglia di farlo” ribatté. Balzar alzò gli occhi al cielo e miagolò di frustrazione.


	12. Cap.12 La follia del mondo

Cap.12 La follia del mondo

01. Candela  
  
“La luce è saltata, ho preso la candela” sussurrò Bulma. Sollevò il portacandele e la luce della fiamma si rifletté nelle sue iridi azzurre. Sorrise, mostrando le ossa sporgenti del viso, la pelle ingrigita era giallastra in più punti e i capelli le ricadevano sfibrati sulle spalle.

“Mamma vai a letto, la luce funziona” mormorò Trunks. Inspirò ed espirò. 

La donna negò con il capo e accentuò il sorriso.

“Dì a Gohan che può restare, ho preso una candela, la luce è saltata” biascicò la donna. Un rivolo di sudore le colò tra i seni rugosi e sentì delle fitte alle mani coperte dai guanti.

“Mamma, Gohan è morto l’anno scorso” sussurrò Mirai Trunks. Si passò il braccio sugli occhi sentendoli bruciare e le iridi azzurre gli divennero liquide.

“Tuo padre diceva sempre che vedeva al buio, ma ora lui non c’è e quando salta la luce bisogna prendere la candela. Gohan può rimanere, ci vedo con queste” mormorò l’anziana donna. 

Il figlio scosse il capo.

< Ho sconfitto i cyborg, ma ci sono cose che non posso sconfiggere nemmeno io, come la pazzia della donna che mi ha messo al mondo > pensò.

02\. Bagno

Pan tagliò gli omini di carta e li fece cadere nell’acqua, il rivolo di sangue che scendeva dal suo polso tagliato gocciolò sopra le figure che, impregnandosi d’acqua, si spezzarono e sciolsero in più punti. 

Il liquido trasparente trasbordò oltre l’orlo della vasca, i calzini della ragazza s’impegnarono d’acqua. Son sorrise e guardò il paio di forbici, la lama sporca di sangue e le iridi nere le brillarono. Il petto le si alzava e abbassava in modo irregolare, fece ciondolare la testa a destra e a sinistra, i lunghi capelli neri le aderivano al seno nudo. Alzò lo sguardo e vide l’acqua della doccia ticchettare sull’ombrello che teneva sul capo.

“Piove, piove, come quando Trunks è morto. Acqua e sangue uniti, mentre noi adesso siamo divisi” canticchiò.

03\. Treno

“Muoviti Susy, o perderemo il treno!” strillò la ragazza dai lunghi capelli rossi. Superò una donna con una carrozzina, fece lo slalom tra due uomini e superò un ragazzo con un cappellino verde. Salì la scaletta, i libri nello zaino sbattevano ripetutamente. Si girò e guardò la migliore amica ferma davanti alla scaletta. Le afferrò un braccio e la strattonò, la vicina di casa salì a sua volta. Le due giovani svoltarono a sinistra, spinsero la porta a vetri della carrozza e proseguirono. 

La rossa sfilò il biglietto ferroviario dalla tasca.

“Ventotto” mormorò. Alzò il capo e guardò l’immagine su una porta a vetri di sei omini seduti.

“Dieci…” bisbigliò. Proseguì, si fermò leggendo il numero ventotto, abbassò il capo e afferrò la maniglia della porta davanti a lei, la tirò di fianco ed entrò. Si sedette al posto numero ventotto e guardò l’amica sfilarsi lo zaino, sedersi accanto a lei e appoggiarlo sulle ginocchia.

“Mi spieghi perché ti sei fermata?” domandò. 

L’altra si allontanò una ciocca violetta da davanti al viso.

“Lizzy, ci posso giurare, è una settimana che quando prendiamo il treno c’è lo stesso gatto nero che fissa questo scompartimento” borbottò. 

Lizzy ridacchiò e scosse il capo.

“E’ Neko3-1-3-2, lo conoscono tutti in zona” spiegò. Susy socchiuse gli occhi e si grattò la guancia.

“È famoso?” domandò. 

La compagna di classe annuì.

“Veniva tutti i giorni ad aspettare la sua padrona che andava alla nostra stessa scuola due anni fa. Quando ci fu l’attacco alieno, la ragazza, Bra mi sembra si chiamasse, è rimasta uccisa. Il gatto, però, ha continuato a venire ad aspettarla” spiegò. Lizzy sentì gli occhi pungere, si massaggiò il petto e si voltò.

“Povera bestia” mormorò.

04\. Threesome

Trunks passò la mano tra i capelli biondi di Marron e con l’altra le tenne il mento, chiuse gli occhi e la baciò sulle labbra. 

La ragazza ricambiò il bacio passandogli le braccia intorno al collo. Rabbrividì sentendo Goten baciarle il fianco, Son le accarezzò la gamba, chiudendo gli occhi. Con la mano libera il moro accarezzò le gambe del Briefs che si staccò dalla giovane, si spostò di fianco tenendola stretta e abbassò lo sguardo. Allungò il piede e accarezzò il membro di Son che si sdraiò a terra, chiuse gli occhi e gemette. Marron baciò ripetutamente il collo del glicine, si spostò e si sedette sul moro. Gettò indietro la testa e le iridi azzurre del Briefs brillarono, diventando liquide, la pupilla gli si dilatò.

“Ottimo” mormorò.

05\. Toys

Vetrunks si portò la sigaretta alle labbra, la mano gli tremava e gli occhi erano liquidi. Sentì la mano accarezzargli i capelli color glicine, inspirò sentendo il sapore acre del tabacco ed espirò il fumo grigiastro, alcune sbuffate gli uscirono anche dal naso e la testa gli formicolò. Avvertì l’altra persona accarezzargli il petto nudo, il capezzolo gli divenne turgido e socchiuse le gambe.

“Voi siete i miei giocattoli” mormorò il carceriere al suo orecchio. 

Il giovane si voltò, guardò il corpo della fidanzata immobile, dalle giunture metalliche veniva una luce azzurrognola. Gli occhi di Cielo erano vitrei e la testa le ricadeva di lato, oltre il lettino.

“Farò quello che vorrai, ma lascia stare lei” biascicò a bassa voce Briefs. Strinse la sigaretta più forte con le dita, fino a piegarla, il carceriere gli accarezzò il collo.

“Allora iniziare a fare il bravo” sussurrò.

06\. Passione

Gli occhi neri liquidi di lui incontrarono quelli azzurri di lei, ugualmente languidi. Le accarezzò la guancia pallida con una mano e con l’altra le accarezzò il fianco nudo fino all’elastico dei pantaloncini verde chiaro. 

Elly gettò all’indietro la testa, i capelli biondi le mulinarono intorno al viso. 

Junior le accarezzò le guance arrossate e scese fino alle lacrime, incidendole con l’unghia fino ad arrossarle la pelle.

“Sei la mia allieva, non dovremmo” sussurrò. 

La giovane gli cinse i fianchi con le gambe e gli accarezzò il ventre a tartaruga, dei rivoli di sudore scesero lungo la fronte del namecciano. 

Junior deglutì, si sporse e la baciò, approfondì il contatto e sentì il sapore delle labbra di lei, premette più forte sentendo la ragazza contraccambiare e le infilò la lingua in bocca. 

L’altra la accarezzò con la sua e alzò le mani e sfiorò le membrane rosate sulle sue braccia. Le antenne della rincarnazione di Al Satan tremarono e le sue pupille si ridussero a fessura. 

Il namecciano si staccò e rabbrividì, sentendo la gamba della saiyan sfiorare la sua.

“Non avevo mai provato niente di simile” mormorò con voce roca.

“Non ci vuole un detective per capirlo, mio caro demone. Non eri mai stato innamorato” ribatté la ragazza. Gli fece oscillare l’indice davanti al viso, Junior lo morse, incidendolo con il canino fino a sentire il sapore del sangue.

“Avere a che fare con te è la mia condanna, la mia follia, ma soprattutto la mia _passione_ , mio piccolo miracolo” sussurrò.

07\. Seta [AU].

“È vera seta!” gridò Kamhara. 

Lory le strinse il braccio, i corti capelli neri le coprirono gli occhi azzurri e le guance le si arrossarono. 

Veki incrociò le braccia, calpestò con il tacco la mano del cadavere e si leccò il labbro sporco di sangue. Si passò la mano sul lungo vestito di seta e sbuffò.

“Preferisco la mia solita tuta” borbottò. 

Kamhara sorrise e si mise una ciocca dietro l’orecchio, dimenò la coda e colpì un altro morto sdraiato sul letto, le iridi le brillarono di rosso.

“Beh, se si macchia almeno potrete usarlo come stuoia per far giocare i bambini” disse. 

Loki deglutì e chinò il capo, nascose la coda dietro le gambe e strinse più forte la giacca viola della figlia di Bardack.

“Dobbiamo ancora uccidere tanta gente?” domandò con voce tremante. La capigliatura bionda di Veki sfiorava il pavimento sporco di sangue brillando.

“Se non ci muoviamo no, ci penserà la principessa Reghina” disse Kamy.

“Io da lei con questo vestito non ci vado!” gridò la sorella di Vegeta, le iridi verde-acqua da terzo livello le divennero azzurrognole.

08\. Sigaretta [In onore di Kaori e Ryo di CityHunter]

Goten si toccò la fasciatura e si sedette sul muretto davanti alla finestra. Sentì la ferita pulsare e gli occhi gli si fecero liquidi.

_ “Ti amo” sussurrò Goten. Si sporse e baciò le labbra dell’azzurra, gli occhi di Bra si fecero liquidi e sporse le labbra, contraccambiando. Chiuse gli occhi e lo strinse. _

Son fece oscillare le gambe, si sfilò la sigaretta dalla bocca ed espirò. La osservò, una nuvoletta di fumo gli uscì dalle labbra e una dal naso.

“Il dottore nel reparto sei!” sentì gridare da un altoparlante dall’interno della stanza. I suoi occhi erano arrossati e i punti gli tiravano. Si rimise la sigaretta in bocca.

_ Bra ridacchiò, fece il segno della pistola e lo appoggiò sul petto del moro. _

_ “E tu saresti un combattente saiyan? Mi sarebbe bastato lanciare un’onda in quel momento per ucciderti” borbottò l’azzurra. Gli fece l’occhiolino e i capelli azzurri le mulinarono intorno al capo. _

_ Goten sgranò gli occhi neri e socchiusa la bocca. _

_ “Un ki blast diritto al cuore e tu saresti morto”. Proseguì la principessa dei saiyan. _

_ “Che ti prende all’improvviso?” borbottò il figlio di Goku.  _

_ Lei arrossì, si voltò e alzò il capo. _

_ “Se mai ti dovessero colpire al cuore, ti darò il mio” sussurrò.  _

_ Goten la abbracciò, Bra gli appoggiò il capo sulla spalla e chiuse gli occhi. _

_ “Quindi ti prego, non morire” supplicò l’azzurra.  _

_ Lui la strinse più forte. _

_ “Promettimelo!” ordinò Bra.  _

_ Goten le accarezzò la testa. _

_ “La vita senza di te non sarebbe degna di essere vissuta” bisbigliò la ragazza.  _

_ Goten la sollevò in braccio e spiccò il volo, stringendola. _

_ “Te lo prometto” sussurrò. _

Goten tirò un’altra boccata, incrociò le gambe e rimase in bilico sul bordo. Alzò lo sguardo, il vento gli scompigliò i capelli neri, il sapore del tabacco gli faceva bruciare la gola.

_ “Cazzo Bra, fermati!” gridò. Si alzò in piedi facendo cadere a terra lo sgabello del bar, l’odore di fumo gli punse le narici. Strinse il braccio della ragazza e lo strattonò. _

_ “Anche se non sono altro che un poco di buono, molto più vecchio di te! Anche se non posso sposarti ufficialmente per via di quel matrimonio alle isole!”. La lasciò andare e abbassò il capo. _

_ “Anche se dopo tutte quelle donne non ho il diritto di chiedertelo…” sussurrò.  _

_ Bra abbassò il capo, i lunghi capelli azzurri le coprirono il volto, divennero biondi e si accorparono in grossi ciuffi.  _

_ La ragazza strinse gli occhi e alzò il capo. _

_ “Sta zitto!” ordinò. Si voltò e saltò in avanti, gli affondò il capo nella maglietta stringendogliela con entrambe le mani. La sua aura mandò in pezzi alcuni bicchieri e le bottiglie sul bancone, il proprietario gridò e scappò fuori seguito dai clienti. _

_ “Stai con me, Bra” sussurrò il moro, vedendo uscire gli ultimi due uomini.  _

_ Gli occhi verde acqua della ragazza si riempirono di lacrime rese luminose dalla trasformazione. _

_ “Non sai per quanto tempo ho aspettato queste tue parole” biascicò Briefs. _

“È matto! Dopo un intervento di cuore come il suo è da incoscienti rischiare la vita!” sentì gridare un’infermiera. Si voltò e saltò dentro il balconcino atterrando in piedi. “E fuma anche? Il suo donatore le ha dato un organo vitale e da lassù vorrebbe…!” strillò la donna, la cuffietta le ricadde di lato. 

Goten strinse tra i denti la sigaretta, passò oltre la donna e raggiunse il lettino. Vi si sdraiò appoggiando la schiena contro la testata in metallo del letto e accavallò le gambe.

“So benissimo quando è prezioso, era la mia ragazza il cadavere da cui è stato estratto” ringhiò. L’infermiera arrossì.

“Beh… ecco… appunto…” balbettò. 

Goten abbassò lo sguardo, gettò a terra il mozzicone di sigaretta e lo osservò.

< In fondo, Bra, la nostra vita insieme è durata il tempo di una sigaretta > pensò.

09\. Benda

Il maestro della gru gli legò la benda intorno al terzo occhio e strinse. 

L’allievo cercò di aprire le braccia, le catene gli segarono i polsi, un rivolo di sangue colò lungo il metallo. Il petto gli si alzava e abbassava affannoso, sentì la pelle pizzicare, solleticata dal pizzetto del più vecchio e le sue labbra raggrinzite accarezzargli la pelle. Chiuse gli occhi, stringendoli, si morse un labbro e sentì la benda graffiargli la pelle.

10\. Violenza

Vegeta strattonò le corde, le sentiva bruciare contro la pelle, il sudore scendeva lungo il suo corpo sudato. Ansimò e strinse gli occhi sentendoli bruciare, il sangue gli scendeva lungo le gambe e la coda gli diede una serie di fitte. Alzò il capo, la vista gli si oscurò e fu colto da un capogiro. Socchiuse le labbra secche e screpolate, ansimando, le guance erano arrossate. Le ferite sulla schiena gli pulsavano e il segno di una frustata sotto il collo la sentì ardere quando una ciocca di capelli gli si attaccò sporcandosi di sangue e sudore. Socchiuse gli occhi, intravedendo la luce delle candele. Avvertì la ganascia di ferro stringere più forte e la testa gli ricadde in avanti ciondolando. La mano fredda di Freezer gli accarezzò la guancia, gli conficcò le unghie nella pelle e il giovane mugolò.

“V… _mnh_ … vatte-vattene …” biascicò.

“Ancora un po’ e ti piegherai” mormorò Lord Freezer. Gli accarezzò il ventre all’altezza dei muscoli a tartaruga e scese fino al basso ventre.

“E allora sarai mio” sussurrò.

 

 


End file.
